


A Mistake that brought Good

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Draco and Dudley 'Changed for the Better' [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Chubby Draco Malfoy, Chubby Harry, Cousin Incest, Feeding, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: After an eventful fourth Year, Albus and Scorpius are trying to Enjoy the Summer. A moment of weakness leads Scorpius to put his guard down and potentially fracture his friendship with Albus.Weakness led to a mistake..A mistake began to a Growing issue..All because of Charlie Weasley Jr.





	A Mistake that brought Good

**Author's Note:**

> Following Up from Changed for the Better.
> 
> Following up from this versions 'Harry Potter and the Cursed Child'
> 
> I apologise if you noticed any spelling mistakes or errors I thought I had caught them all..

 

 

"Dad barely let me come over" Albus sighed as he thumped down on Scorpius bed.

"Well..are you suprised? I mean considering what we almost did.." Scorpius said wryly.

"No..the only reason my Dad hasn't ground me is Papa talked him out of it" Albus said referring to George's persuasion that had meant rather than be grounded for the summer, he only been grounded for the week.

Scorpius nodded, "it's weird every time Father and Dad all lovey..I keep seeing Father from that version" Scorpius looked down at his feet. "Seeing father thin, Lonely and like that. It was weird"

"Well he's not..isn't that the important thing?" Albus said putting an arm around Scorpius. Scorpius nodded understanding, Albus reassuring him.

"It is. As much as Violet and Benjamin annoy me, they're my siblings" Scorpius smiled.

"Do you want James and Fred? It's a two for one deal.." Albus laughed.

"One set of twins is enough" Draco said sarcastically from the doorway. "Here boys. Hot choclate and some choc chip biscuits."

"Thanks father" Scorpius grinned taking the two mugs and passing one to Albus.

"Thanks Uncle Draco" Albus smiled politely. Draco wasn’t really his uncle, but Harry had always insisted.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour" Draco added as he left the room.

"Mhmm your Father makes amazing Hot chocolates" Albus groaned as he sipped.

"It's all the sugar. I mean have you seen him" Scorpius said sarcastically.

"I heard that!" Draco called from the hall.

0o0o0

 

"Happy Birthday Nana!" Scorpius smiled as he hugged Molly Weasley.

"Thanks Scorpius" she smiled giving him a kiss on his cheek Before letting him go. The burrows door opened and in walked Charlie Weasley his only son Charlie Jr. who looked like younger more handsome version of his dad. Charlie hugged and greeted his mother, while Charlie Jr scanned the room and smiled as he saw Scorpius. Causing Scorpius to blush slightly.

"Come on lets go outside Scorpius" Albus said tugging the arm of his best friend.

"Right yeah.." Scorpius replied distracted.

Later on after Molly's birthday cake had been given out. Scorpius slipped upstairs with a third piece. Crumbs down his shirt as he ate the piece with his sticky fingers. The bathroom door opened suddenly, Charlie Jr. stopped and grinned at Scorpius. Whose eyes went wide his mouth full of cake.

"Enjoying that?" Charlie Jr. asked wryly. Scorpius was blushing and nodded gently. Charlie walked up close to Scorpius, too close for Scorpius preference. It did however give Scorpius a chance to swallow and look at Charlie's tan skin and muscles.

Charlie smiled wryly drinking in Scorpius attention. "I'm not related to you. Am I?" Charlie said pressing against Scorpius stomach.

Scorpius shook his head, as he was really regretting the extra cake. He felt so fat. "I'm not."

"Good..means I can do this" Charlie said cocky. He pressed against Scorpius full stomach and kissed him hard. Scorpius couldn't believe what was happening, he naturally parted his lips and felt Charlie's tongue push into his mouth. It felt so good, Scorpius felt himself getting weak at the knees. He felt Charlie's dry hands push under his shirt and start to kneed Scorpius pudgy fat body. He wasn't obese, but he was chubby there was no denying it. Scorpius thought it made him unattractive, but apparently not. Charlie's hand eventually grabbed handfuls of Scorpius fleshy arse. Charlie eventually broke away from the kiss.

"You kissed me..." Scorpius puffed in shock.

"I did cutie. I want to do more.." Charlie offered seductively. He picked up the remaining half of cake from the plate and pushed it up to Scorpius lips. "Finish your Cake" he said gently.

Scorpius ate the cake out of Charlie's fingers licking the tips of them before they were slid out from his mouth. "Why did you want me to finish it?" Scorpius asked not complaining, he was mostly confused.

"Cause" Charlie replied simply. "Into my room, I want to get you out of those pants." Charlie grinned lustfully, as he dragged Scorpius into the spare room. He practically tore of Scorpius shirt.

"Can't I keep it on.." Scorpius wined as Charlie pulled off Scorpius clothes efficiently as Scorpius landed on the bed with a thump.

"No way!" Charlie insisted locking the door with a Charm and climbing on Scorpius putting all his weight on him. "Your a big plump boy. It's given you the sexiest ass" Charlie complimented.

Scorpius blushed his cheeks red. As he concentrated on trying not to burp and embarrassing himself. Then as if Charlie could read him like a book he whispered into Scorpius ear. "Burp! let it out of your fat tummy."

"Urrrrrp.." Scorpius starting to belch before Charlie started to kiss Scorpius. Forcing him to belch into Charlie's mouth.

"Your greedy aren't you? It's why you snuck off for more cake" Charlie said grinding his crotch against Scorpius.

"Mhmm..I like cake. I like my tummy full" Scorpius moaned. He was hard, this felt so good. Charlie grinned and pulled away from him and rolled Scorpius onto his side. Charlie began to slick his fingers with saliva before sticking three into Scorpius plump ass.

"It's tight..your a big fat virgin" Charlie said moaning hoarsely. Scorpius could tell he was so turned on, Scorpius trying to muffle his own moans with the pillow his head was on as Charlie fingered his ass. Stretching it, sliding the fingers in and out firmly.

"Do it.." Scorpius moaned giving permission. Charlie swore and Scorpius let out a moan he hoped no one heard as Charlie pushed his thick shaft into Scorpius. Charlie's arm reached and grabbed at Scorpius fat thick chest.

"Merlin, your so full. Stuffed like a pig" Charlie moaned as he started to thrust gently. Aware from the tightness of Scorpius ass he was a virgin.

"Yeah. I'm fat, I like to eat and be full" Scorpius moaned. He'd never said that out loud before.

"I can tell. You feel good" Charlie moaned as their conversation devolved into moans as the two teenagers fucked.

Eventually the two pulled away puffing, having emptied their loads. "You were amazing Scorpius" Charlie said getting up and grabbing a towel so Scorpius could clean up.

"thanks...that was so good" Scorpius said standing up and began wiping his ass and then using another part of the towel wiping off some of the sweat from his chubby body before redressing.

"You go down first..I'll be down in a bit" Charlie said grinning at Scorpius.

"Will anyone have heard us?" Scorpius asked. Charlie just raised an eyebrow.

"No I put a silencing charm on the room" Charlie said rolling his eyes. "You were amazing Scorpius."

Scorpius blushed again as he left the room and crept downstairs finding a spot on the couch next to Albus.

"What were you doing up there?" Albus questioned suspicious. As he looked up and down at Scorpius red face. Then with perfect timing, Charlie walked downstairs. "More a who" Albus hissed at Scorpius, a hint of bitterness in his voice. Scorpius blushed and nudged Albus side.

Draco looked over at Scorpius and saw Charlie walk past, grinning cockily. Scorpius red embarrassed face said it all. Draco glared at Scorpius, who gulped knowing already he was in trouble.

A few hours later after everyone went home. Scorpius crept up to his parents room. His Dad Dudley was out in the backyard playing soccer with Benjamin. His father was upstairs napping away his full belly.

"Father?" Scorpius called pushing the door open slightly.

There was a yawn from inside "Come in Scorpius."

Scorpius pushed open the door and walked in. The light was already on, as Draco lay on the bed topless. His fat heavy belly spilling out either side of him. "your not angry with me are you?" Scorpius asked guilty.

"No I'm not angry.." Draco sat patting the mattress next to him with his pudgy hand. "I'm just worried..so what happened this afternoon?"

Scorpius sighed, he didn't really want to tell his father all about his sexual encounter. But he wanted to know and it didn't seem to be out of spite.

"Well I went upstairs to have an extra couple of pieces of cake and Charlie..Junior not senior cake out of the bathroom and started coming onto me." Scorpius cheeks started to turn pink.

"He called me cute and played with my belly. It felt good.."

Draco smiled sweetly. As Scorpius rested his head on Draco's fat swollen tummy. "But you enjoyed it?" Draco asked honestly.

"Felt good..really good" Scorpius said.

"Did Charlie use protection?" Draco queried.

"I don't think so" Scorpius shrugged. Draco bolted upright, causing Scorpius to be thrown off Draco's pillowy tummy.

"Scorpius you need to think clearly. Did he use a potion? Or condoms or a spell?" Draco questioned his fat hands holding Scorpius arms.

"No..I don't think he did"

Draco frowned worriedly, Scorpius felt uneasy. "I'll go speak to your Dad and then we'll take a floo and speak to a healer."

"Father?" Scorpius questioned as Draco got up, and cuddled his teenage son against his stomach.

"Lets not worry until we know for sure." Draco said calmly.

"Know for sure about what?" Scorpius said exasperated.

"You could be pregnant. You didn't use protection..we'll go see a healer and find out for sure" Draco said gently, bending and kissing a surprised Scorpius on the forehead.

Scorpius nodded as Draco left him alone in the room. The idea that he could be pregnant made Scorpius feel sick to his stomach, he wasn't ready for that. To be a parent.

After a few minutes Scorpius went downstairs and met Draco in the lounge room where the family Fireplace was connected to the Floo network. Draco groaned as bent over to squeeze inside there was just enough room for Scorpius as well. Scorpius stood in there slightly squished against the wall as Draco held out a hand and threw the powder beneath them before calling out for St Mungos. The pair disappeared and stepped out of a fireplace in St Mungos waiting room.

The whole reality of the situation began to set in. Scorpius felt Draco place a protective arm around him. "Just breath. don't let yourself stress" Draco said warmly.

Scorpius could only nod, his mind reeling. Draco lead him to a healer and gestured to a seat for them to wait. Time passed in what felt like an eternity eventually a tall Indian woman in her late forties. Her hair tied back into a bun with flicks of grey hair.

"Scorpius Dursley?" She asked gently. Scorpius nodded and stood up. Draco stood up and held Scorpius hand supportively.

"I'm Scorpius"

"I'm Healer Patil. She smiled I'll take through to my office." She explained as she looked over to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy?" She questioned her lip half smiling. Clearly amused at her situation.

"Dursley. Draco Dursley" he replied firmly. "Hello Padma" Draco added nodding politely.

Healer Patil lead Draco and Scorpius to a waiting room and gestured for Scorpius to sit down on a chair. Scorpius explained what had happened the previous day, Healer Padma nodded and listened intently occasionally asking questions.

"I'm going to get you to drink a potion for me." She explained pulling a vial of pale blue liquid and pouring it into a small cup. "Swish it around your mouth then spit it back in the cup." Padma explained.

Scorpius took a sniff and almost gagged as he cautiously gulped it and began to swill it around his mouth and spitting it back in the cup. She the took the cup from Scorpius and poured it into a small jar and put a plastic lid to seal it. She handed an empty container and a small bag to Scorpius. "If you'd like to take this down the hall to the toilet and giving us a sample. As much as you can."

Scorpius took the container and cup and left the room looking at each of the doors until he found the toilet. When he returned to Healer Patil's office Scorpius gave her the urine sample which was neatly sealed in a bag.

"Thank you Scorpius, I'll take these samples and I should have result for you soon. I shan't be long" she said curtly leaving Draco and Scorpius alone in the room. All Scorpius wanted to do was go to bed and let it swallow him up.

"It'll be alright. Your father and I are here for you no matter what" Draco said honest and heartfelt. Scorpius blushed slightly and Draco offered a supportive hand to hold.

"Thank you father" Scorpius said, while grateful he couldn't help but feel like a disappointment.

The door opened and the healer returned. "I've done the tests and I have news" Healer Pati said sitting down. "Scorpius you are pregnant" she said gently.

Scorpius tried to keep calm and concentrate on the other things she was saying. All he could hear was the fact He was pregnant, He was going to have a baby. He heard his father talking as Scorpius felt himself becoming more overwhelmed by the possibilities and started to cry.

Tears began to stream down his cheeks, it was almost cathartic. He felt his fathers warm embrace before helping him up and leading him out. "Scorpius it's okay. Let it out" Draco said gently cuddling. As Scorpius continued to sob pressing his face into Draco's chest.

Eventually Scorpius tears seemed to slow and Draco protectively led him to the Floo's taking the two of them home.

When they squeezed out, Dudley was sitting on the couch waiting nervously. He went to ask but upon seeing Scorpius tear stained face he knew. Standing up Dudley embraced Scorpius and gave him a warm cuddle. "It's okay Scorpius. We're here for you." Dudley said gently.

Scorpius shook his head and protested. "I'm a disappointment a fat pregnant disappointment" he said beginning to cry again.

"Scorpius Dursley" Dudley said firmly, causing Scorpius to look up at him in surprise. "You will never be a disappointment to us. We love you, unconditionally. Pregnant or not we're here for you" He said using his thumb to wipe Scorpius tear away.

Scorpius sniffed and half smiled. "I think I'm gonna have a nap" he muttered. Draco and Dudley nodded understanding.

"We'll have dinner waiting..you need your energy" Draco chipped in. Scorpius nodded as he walked upstairs.

Both Dudley and Draco stood silently contemplating. Worried for Scorpius and what the next nine months would hold for him.

0o0o0

 

After a couple of weeks Scorpius had started becoming a homebody barely leaving his room. His siblings knew something was up and Dudley and Draco were keeping quiet. Scorpius had requested not to tell until they knew for sure aka. Once he was out of the first trimester.

He'd put on five pounds already, but Scorpius was sure that was due to nervous snacking rather than baby weight. He'd borrowed his dad's laptop and had been reading websites about pregnancy, he wasn't that far along so nothing was noticeable other than his already fat body.

There was a knock on the door and Draco waddled in with a tray of pancakes, syrup and butter. "I brought some breakfast up" Draco offered warmly.

Scorpius smiled gently and stood up "thanks, I think I might come downstairs"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't have to"

"I..need to get out more..." Scorpius said firmly.

Scorpius took the tray off Draco and they walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Dudley looked at Scorpius surprised. His brother raised an eyebrow at Scorpius.

"Has Rapunzel finally descended from his tower" Benjamin said sarcastically.

"Benjamin! Enough" Dudley scaled. Benjamin rolled his eyes as Scorpius seated himself next to Violet.

"Hey Scorpius" Violet smiled as she took another bite of her pancakes.

"Hey" Scorpius smiled politely.

Benjamin groaned annoyed. "So we're not gonna talk about it all..that's bullshit.."

"Benjamin enough" Dudley warned again. "Your brother wanted privacy."

Scorpius sighed, knowing Benjamin would keep pushing the question until he got a real answer. "I'm pregnant. Okay and I've been stressed about hence staying in my room."

Violets fork clattered onto the table. "Pregnant? your having a baby?" She said half surprised and half excited. "I get to be an auntie!" She said beaming.

Scorpius chuckled. "Well yeah..but it's a good nine months away.."

"Your gonna get huuuge.." Benjamin chuckled. "You won't be my big brother you'll be huge brother" he teased.

Draco rolled his eyes. "He may not get that big.."

"I dunno father..I mean..you did.." Scorpius said teasingly.

Dudley laughed. "I'm on there side love."

"Wow..well. No pudding for the lot of you" Draco said trying to be offended.

Scorpius smiled, everything was getting back to normal. Maybe being pregnant wouldn't be so bad.

Later that afternoon Benjamin pushed open Scorpius bedroom door carrying a basket of crumpled but dry washing.

"Dad told me to bring this up to you" Benjamin said offering the basket of dry clothes to Scorpius.

"Oh just put on the floor" Scorpius muttered he was focusing on the TV using the video game controller in his hand.

"so what are you playing?" Benjamin asked as he placed the basket down.

"The new halo, I want to finish it before we go back to Hogwarts"

"Dad and Father are making you go back to Hogwarts?" Benjamin asked surprised.

Scorpius paused the game and turned to Benjamin. "I want to go back. Right now it's the only thing I can control."

"maybe. But it'll make everything harder for you, your a half blood in Slytherin with me and Violet is in Gryfindor at least. Now showing up pregnant" Benjamin said worried.

"They're not that bad. Most of them still fear the fact We're half Malfoy..plus I've got friends"

"Albus?" Benjamin asked. Scorpius looked away.

"What's the clod done" Benjamin groaned. "Was he the one who knocked you up?" He said protectively.

"What no..Albus hasn't been replying to my messages. I think..no I'm sure he's angry at me" Scorpius admitted.

"For what?" Benjamin said raising an eyebrow.

"I slept with his cousin.."

"Which one?" Benjamin asked with a teasing grin. "There is quite a few of them."

"Charlie Jr. He's the dad...." Scorpius added.

Benjamin nodded "oh so he's angry you slept with his cousin and got yourself pregnant"

"He doesn't know about the Pregnancy..I've been trying to call him and send him owls. But nothing..." Scorpius said frustrated.

"I could go yell at him for you?" Benjamin suggested.

Scorpius stared to laugh. "Thanks but no."

"Does Charlie know?"

"No..I haven’t decided if want him to know. It's not like he's tried to contact me since" Scorpius shrugged.

"You need to tell someone. Rose maybe?"

Scorpius looked at him horrified. "God no. She'd just lecture me." Scorpius said thumping back on the bed.

"Well lets go tell Charlie. Maybe he'll pass out that'll be worth a laugh" Benjamin suggested. Scorpius sat up slowly eyebrow raised and glaring. "He has to find out eventually.." Benjamin suggested enthusiastically.

Scorpius sighed, Benjamin was right Charlie needed to know. "Maybe I should talk to father first"

"Oh come on. Charlie knocked you up and then hasn't contacted you since. If he's gonna be a dick show up and drop a bombshell on him" Benjamin encouraged.

"Your evil.." Scorpius chuckled sarcastically.

"I just want to see you happy. Plus getting back at him will. Or he'll become an enthusiastic dad to be"

"He'll probably freak" Scorpius nodded.

"So your in!" Benjamin grinned.

Scorpius nodded. Benjamin practically dragged Scorpius enthusiastically downstairs bundling him past Dudley who'd arrived home from going Food Shopping.

"Where are you two going?" Dudley asked suspicious.

"Going out. We'll be back for dinner promise!" Benjamin called as he and Scorpius climbed into the fireplace and floo'ed off into green flames.

The burrow was mostly quiet other than the sounds of Molly humming as she busied herself in the kitchen. The sound of two teenagers climbing out of her fireplace surprised her somewhat. She turned and saw Scorpius and Benjamin dusting some soot off themselves.

"What are you two boys doing here! You gave me a right scare" she smiled as Scorpius and Benjamin gave her a hug.

"Hi Nana" They said smiling.

"sorry to surprise you. But we were hoping to speak to Charlie" Scorpius explained.

Molly nodded and was about to call for Charlie then paused. "Senior or junior?"

"Junior" Benjamin and Scorpius answered together.

"Charlie Arthur Weasley!" Molly called out. Charlie Jr sped down the staircase worriedly.

"Yes Grandma?" He called before reaching the bottom and stopping as he saw Scorpius and Benjamin.

"I thought I was in trouble" he sighed relaxing.

"Well..." Benjamin said cheekily. Scorpius shot his brother a look.

"I leave you boys too it" Molly smiled going back to what she was doing in the kitchen.

"So what are you two doing here?" Charlie asked suspicious.

"you should probably sit down by the way" Benjamin said grinning. Charlie sat down on the couch suspicious not trusting Benjamin.

"Oh..umm..so I have something to tell you" Scorpius began "merlin this really hard to say out loud." Scorpius realised.

"Oh for Dumbledores sake.." Benjamin rolled his eyes and interrupted. "He's pregnant!"

Charlie went pale. Molly stepped out from the kitchen.

"Re..really?" Charlie said nervous.

Scorpius nodded "Father took me to the healer and she confirmed it"

Charlie sat back surprised "I'm gonna lay down..I..yeah.." he muttered stunned.

Charlie got up slowly and walked upstairs almost in a trance.

"Aww..I was hoping he'd pass out" Benjamin sighed a little disappointed.

"Scorpius? Is that true?" Molly asked curious. Shyly Scorpius turned and nodded shyly. Molly came close and gave Scorpius a warm hug. "You need anything. You come and see me" Molly said.

"Thanks Nana" Scorpius smiled.

"Now do you boys want some afternoon tea. Can't have you going home on an empty stomach."

0o0o0

 

When Scorpius and Benjamin floo'd home their stomachs were bloated from Molly’s spoiling. She'd given them afternoon tea sponge cake and tea. Plus she'd given them a second cake to take home.

"God I'm stuffed.." Benjamin groaned.

"Yeah..urrrp..well..you weren't forced to have thirds because your eating for two" Scorpius belched barely keeping upright, he wanted to fall asleep into a food coma.

"Get used to that.." Ben chuckled. "I'm surprised Charlie didn't come back down"

"I think he's probably a bit freaked out..I assume" Scorpius nodded.

"There you two are!" Draco said folding his

Arms.

"Hi father! How was work?" Benjamin smiled inoxiously.

"Normal Busy Saturday. So why did I hear about you two floo'ing off to who knows where?" Draco

Asked firmly.

"We just went to Nanas" Benjamin said.

Scorpius stayed silent.

"Right." He frustration at the two melted away when he turned to Scorpius "I assumed you had a chance to speak to Charlie? How did he react?"

"he was shocked. I think he needs time to process" Scorpius said.

"I'm not surprised, considering you ambushed him" He countered as he turned back to Benjamin.

"I assume. It was your idea?" Draco said. Benjamin shrugged non committal.

"Right. Benjamin no Wi-Fi till Wednesday" Draco decided. "And Scorpius" he paused. "Being pregnant is punishment enough. Just next time let us know"

"How come Scorpius doesn't get punished!" Benjamin asked frustrated.

"Because any week now. Morning sickness is gonna hit him like a truck" Draco said with a wry smile. "As I said being pregnant is enough."

0o0o0

 

The bed audibly groaned as Draco sat down on on side.

"Every time I sit down on this bed I expect it to collapse under me" Draco commented.

Dudley rolled his eyes and turned down the TV he was watching from bed. "You say that every time it creaks"

"Well have you seen me!" Draco pointed out

Jiggling his gut.

"Oh I definitely have" Dudley grinned cheekily.

"I'm thinking I should loose weight" Draco said quietly.

Without missing a beat Dudley raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"What do you mean? Why does something have to happen for me to want to loose weight?!"

Dudley crawled over and put his arms around Draco until he was holding Draco's wide form in his arm. "Because. Every single time you feel bad or are struggling you blame your weight" Dudley said gently. "And you my Love, would regret it! As you have a huge massive turn on for being this big"

Then gently Dudley cuddled up to Draco his own tummy pressing into his partners back. "So what's going on?"

Draco leaned back relaxing into Dudleys embrace. They weren't hugely affectionate around their kids, but alone they'd never lost their spark. Draco let out a sigh "I'm starting to feel like we failed as parents.."

"Why?" Dudley asked trying to ask supportive but also feeling defensive.

"We have a 15 year old who's pregnant with a guy he slept with once. A son who's impulsive and seems to be desperate to get himself into trouble and a daughter who I feel I can't parent properly because I'm not a girl" Draco said opening up.

"You mean we have teenagers. Three hormonal teenagers who are independent and making mistakes" Dudley pointed out. "I know your stressing but. We're doing pretty well. Our kids don't hate us and we're not divorced.

Draco nodded. "We're huge though. Don't you every worry that we burdened the kids with it"

"Sometimes. But the kids are smart and if they wanted to loose they could"

Draco nodded. "Why you always right"

"Mhmm because your the one who stresses and over thinks things." I tease. "Now I want to show you how much I love that big wide ass of yours."

Draco moaned as Dudley started to sensually massage his swollen fat gut.

0o0o0

 

"Scorpius! Would you hurry up! I'm going shopping with lilly! Come on!" Violet said banging her fists on the door.

There was no reply other then the audible sound of someone gagging and throwing up.

"Urg! Scorpius" she wined.

Dudley opened the master bedroom door and peered at Violet. "Violet..What's going on?" Dudley yawned as he walked out shirt off firm beer gut sagging slightly. Pyjama bottoms sitting on his is hips loosely.

"Scorpius won't let me in the bathroom and I need to get my make up on before I meet lilly!" She said pouting frustrated.

The sound of Scorpius throwing up again punctured the air. "What do you need?"

"Mascara, foundation, lip gloss, eye-shadow" she said rattling off a list. Dudley nodded and yawned. He crossed over to the locked bathroom door and unlocked it and pushed it in slowly. Enough for him to get in.

Violet waited impatiently. She could hear Dudley asking if Scorpius was alright and he replied by throwing up again.

Dudley opened the door and slid out, still not letting Violet in as he locked the door behind him.

"Did you get my make-up!" Violet insisted.

"Give me..one sec." Dudley walked back into his room and came out holding his wallet he pulled out a fifty pound note and handed it to Lilly. "Your going to have by some more. Toothbrush too, maybe this time keep it in your room."

Violets eyes went wide in horror. "What happened to it!"

"Don't worry" Dudley said not budging. Violet groaned and pocketed the fifty.

"Fine. I'll have to borrow Lily’s" she sighed frustrated. Walking down the hall and slamming the door.

'She has her fathers temper' Dudley thought. As opened a cupboard and pulled out four towels. Before opening the bathroom door and going inside.

0o0o0

 

"Thanks for letting me borrow your make-up. I mean dad gave me some cash to buy more, but I have to look good putting it on." Violet said before puckering and putting a layer of pink lip gloss on her plump lips.

"It's all good. So what happened to your old stuff?" Lilly asked looking at her dress in the mirror. Her red hair complimented by the green crop top and jeans. Both she and Violet were big girls, wide fat hips, plump asses and above average breast sizes. They didn't show themselves off, but they made themselves look good.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it" Violet sighed simply. Getting up her blonde hair complimented by a baby blue summer dress.

"Wait what do you mean?" Lilly question interested in the gossip.

"I can't say. Honestly" Violet said feeling guilty she even brought it up. As much as Scorpius was pissing her off, she couldn't betray him.

"Alright. Come on lets go." Lilly smiled walking out of her room and down the hall.

"Out the way!" Said Fred hollering as he walked down the hallway in his muddy quidditch gear. Lilly screamed and stepped back into her room.

"Fred! Dad told you to keep that stuff in the shed!" Lilly said.

Fred stopped and grinned at his sister. "Why scared of a bit of mud lills?"

Lilly glared. "I don't want mud on my shirt"

Fred rolled his eyes and walked towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. Seconds later Fred walked past looking less mud covered. He stopped and smiled at his frowning sister. "Don't worry we'll clean it up" James promised.

"Uh huh" lilly said not believing him. James smiled more at Violet, his cheeks blushing slightly.

"You look nice in that Dress Violet" James complimented slightly awkwardly.

"Thanks James" she smiled back. As Fred called loudly from the end of the hall.

"Hurry up!" Fred called. James quickly followed Fred up the hall.

Lilly and Violet safe from Lily’s mud covered brothers walked downstairs. Albus was in the kitchen filling up the drink bottle. Violet raised an eyebrow at how he was noticeably thinner.

"Hey Albus" Violet said politely.

"Hi" he replied as he turned off the tap.

"Haven’t seen you with Scorpius in ages" Violet asked mostly curious.

"I've been Busy.."

"Maybe you should message him..he could do with the company right now" Violet suggested subtly. Both Albus and Lilly turned to look at her.

"He's...sick...he needs a friend right now" Violet said cagily.

"Right..Vi we ready to go?" Lilly asked.

"Yep! Got everything" she smiled as the pair walked towards the front door.

Violet felt Albus grab his arm with a sweaty hand. "What's wrong with Scorpius?" Albus asked firmly.

"You have to ask him. I can't say." Violet said protectively.

"Fine.." Albus mumbled frustrated as he walked inside.

0o0o0

 

Scorpius groaned weakly. His dad had insisted he snacked on some dry bread and biscuits so his stomach wasn't completely empty. In the other room he heard the familiar sound of flames roaring in the fireplace.

"Albus?" Scorpius croaked hopeful.

"No..I hoped it was okay to come see you." Charlie Jr said from the doorway.

"I didn't think I'd see you.." Scorpius admitted.

"I know. Grandma said I should come over, your father had talked to her about getting some of her morning sickness remedy." Charlie explained. "Grandma suggested I bring it over."

"Thanks." Scorpius smiled meekly.

"Is it bad?" Charlie asked guilty. Pulling out a jar of tea from his tote bag.

Scorpius nodded. Charlie winced and approached him and offered a cuddle to Scorpius. "You smell good" Scorpius said relaxing.

"Yeah? I'm glad.." Charlie smiled comforting him. Charlie prepared a cup of tea for Scorpius.

"Lets get you up to your room? You can have your tea and we can chat" Charlie suggested.

Scorpius nodded. "Sounds nice" he knew Charlie was only here because he felt guilty. But he appreciated the effort.

Scorpius drank the tea, his stomach settling enough he could stomach a proper lunch. Which Charlie was happy to get. "Lets have a look at that tummy of yours" Charlie asked as he sat down on Scorpius bed.

"You can't see the baby yet" Scorpius chuckled rolling his eyes.

"I want to see your tummy" Charlie insisted pushing Scorpius shirt up. Looking at the soft pale fat belly. Charlie started rubbing it gently.

For a moment Scorpius thought he heard something. But shook his head relaxing back on the pile of pillows behind him.

"Your belly is gonna grow so much" Charlie smiled, his hands still rubbing. "Honestly it's gonna suit you so much"

Scorpius chuckled. "Oh this belly is definitely gonna be your fault."

Outside standing silently in the hall, was Albus. He'd come to see Scorpius, make him feel better from being sick. Like he would at school. 'Instead Scorpius was in there being friendly with his stupid cousin' Albus thought to himself. 'So much for needing a friend'

Albus left quietly, Scorpius had never even known he was there.

"Well if it's my fault, then I'd better put the effort in" Charlie admitted. "I've told my dad I'm not going back to Dumstrang. I'm gonna go to Hogwarts with you..so I can be there for the baby"

Scorpius looked at Charlie surprised. "Your doing that for me?!"

"For us. We're having a baby Scorpius. I'm not gonna be a deadbeat" Charlie admitted, Scorpius who's cheeks started to blush nodded. His heart beating fast, as he tried to keep control over the crush he was developing.

Scorpius spent the next few hours, laying in bed with Charlie. Who happily fetched more tea and snacks for Scorpius. As he after all like seeing Scorpius tummy full.

"Dinners ready!" Came a call from Draco downstairs.

"Did you want to stay?" Scorpius asked Charlie.

"I should head Back to the burrow. I didn't expect to stay this long" Charlie smiled. "I'm glad I did though."

Scorpius beamed as their pair walked downstairs and Charlie said goodbye to Scorpius parents before floo'ing home.

"So you and Charlie?" Dudley asked. As Scorpius joined his siblings at the table.

"Friends. He wants to be there for the babies sake" Scorpius said. Piling pasta onto his plate, sure he liked Charlie but he knew they wouldn't get together. Otherwise that afternoon would have ended very different.

"Good. I'm glad he's being responsible" Draco said nodding.

"Yeah he said he's gonna transfer so he can help me when I'm at hog warts.." Scorpius explained.

"Have you heard from Albus much lately? George was asking if you'd been alright? I just said you'd been sick" Draco explained.

"Nope he hasn't replied to me since Nana’s Birthday" Scorpius sighed shoving a forkful of pasta in his mouth.

"Not even once?" Dudley said surprised.

"Not once. I don't even know what I did..but all the pregnancy stuff has been enough of a distraction"

"Ahh that explains why he acted weird" Violet commented eating. When Draco and Scorpius looked over at her confused. "I was over at uncle Harry's and Albus was acting distant..when I mentioned you."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Right..well the quaffle is in his hands."

0o0o0

 

"Alright and you have everything? You don't need anything else?" Charlie Sr questioned his son as he loaded his bags into Draco's station wagon.

"No Dad I've got it all." Charlie Jr said shutting the boot and cuddling his dad. Then his grandmother Molly and Grandfather.

"Alright I'll see you at Christmas" Charlie Sr, "but I'll send you an owl when I get back home" he said referring to the house they lived in when Charlie was looking after Dragons in Europe.

"Okay" Charlie Jr nodded as he got into the back-seat sitting next to Albus.

"Ready to go Charlie?" Draco asked.

"Yeah" Charlie said waving as Draco drove down the dirt driveway and onto the dirt road. Gravel and dirt spitting up either side of the car. "So we're gonna drive to St Mungos for the scan, then I’ll use a port key to get you boys to Hogwarts" Draco explained. He'd sent an owl to McGonagall and she'd happily set up a port key for them to get from the hospital to Hogwarts.

"It was weird not going for the train" Scorpius admitted.

Draco chuckled. "Well your only missing the first day, I wouldn't be that worried"

"Now boys, please don't be afraid to floo us, any time! Day and night" Draco explained.

"Yes dad..but we have a nurse you know..." Scorpius sighed.

"Please call us first. We'll get you to a proper hospital" Draco insisted. Scorpius rolled his eyes and Charlie chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry I will" Charlie agreed.

"Thank you Charlie!" Draco nodded appreciatively. "You two are gonna make great parents."

Charlie grinned and rubbed Scorpius tummy. "Yeah I can't wait" he smiled at Scorpius.

Draco drove the duo from Ottery St Catchpoole in Devon, to London where he took the pair to see the healers and have their first scan of the baby. Draco waited in the car, as it was more comfortable the waiting room. He watched Scorpius and Charlie exit the building arm in arm chatting, causing Draco to wonder if the pair would become an item. He wanted his son above all to be happy and worried if Charlie was the right fit.

The pair came closer to the car. And Draco turned the car on as Charlie opened the car for Scorpius who slid over and offered a photograph to his father. "That's our baby, he's only a month but he's there" Scorpius explained proudly, pointing to the white moving splodge on the black and white image of his stomach.

"I'm glad your excited Scorpius" Draco smiled. He noticed Charlie's hand kneeling Scorpius soft fat belly any chance he got. "Get your seat belts on please" Draco asked. Scorpius leant back and did his seat belt up one strap going under the other over his plump chubby belly. He was plump 180 pounds and Scorpius weight had started to creep up since he'd discovered he was pregnant. Draco had noticed how his son's shirts had started to get tighter, it made him want to grow again something he and Dudley had put on the back burner to focus on their children.

Draco drove the car to kings cross and Parked in the usual.

"I thought you said we weren't taking the train?" Scorpius questioned confused.

"Your not. Headmistress McGonagall has set up a port key for you" Draco said as he unlocked the boot and helped Charlie get his and Scorpius trunks out.

"Scorpius can you grab a couple of luggage trolleys" Draco asked. Scorpius walked over to the wall and grabbed two from the line of them that had been shoved together and pushed them over to the car. The trunks were lifted onto the trolleys and Scorpius pushed his ignoring Charlie's protests that he shouldn't strain himself.

"Now we're looking for the lockers" Draco explained as the two teens pushed the trolleys. Draco waddling close behind.

"Over there?" Charlie suggested pointing towards a bank of metal lockers that headed down a corridor.

"Very probably." As the got closer there was a metal sign emblazoned on them. 'Two pounds per hour' and a coin slot built into the metal door. Draco stared at the numbers carefully emblazoned on it were 36-45. "Number 934 is the Locker we're looking for."

Scorpius groaned audibly. "There's nine hundred lockers? This only up to forty five"

Charlie pointed to the opposite entrance to another bank of lockers. "Lockers nine hundred to One Thousand"

Relived Scorpius sighed as they walked towards the other bank of lockers and found locker nine three four. "So how does the port key work?" Scorpius asked.

"Twist the lock to the right. Make sure you've got a hand on your luggage though." Draco warned. The two boys grabbed their trunks in one hand and reached for the lock and twisted it. The pair disappearing, leaving Draco with two empty trolleys.

Draco felt the phone In his pocket buzz and a text from Scorpius on the screen. 'Got there safe. Charlie said thanks for the ride' Draco smiled and used to fat finger to unlock his phone and jabbed the home button at the bottom "Siri! Text Scorpius Malfoy" he said. He couldn't really text any more his hands were too plump for the keyboard that appeared on his smart phone.

"What do you want to say to Scorpius Malfoy" his phone replied in a computerised voice.

"No problems. Be safe" Draco said.

"Text to Scorpius Malfoy. No problems be Safe. Send?" Draco jabbed a button on the screen and it sent off. Draco slipped his phone in pocket and felt up his belly. Maybe he could start growing again, his stomach grumbled in agreement.

0o0o0

 

Rose Weasley adjusted the hair tie that was holding her curly brown hair at bay. She looked over at her cousin Albus who stood their looking Mopy as they waited with other students for Professor Briscoe to open the classroom door. "Why you so Mopey this morning? Did Scorpius keep you awake?" She asked wryly.

"No! He's not even here.." Albus snapped back. Now that Rose thought about she hadn't seen Scorpius all morning, Or yesterday evening.

"Is he in the sickbay?" Rose pressed concerned.

Albus shrugged. "Both Benjamin and Violet are here but he's not" he said not phased, like he didn't care what Scorpius was up to.

The chatting from the other students in the corridor seemed to go into overdrive Rose turned from Albus and realised what they were talking about. Walking towards them was Scorpius and to her further surprise Charlie. Scorpius Blonde and plump was blushing as Charlie held his hand protectively. Charlie was handsome. Tall with long red hair that was almost shoulder length, broad shoulders pale freckled skin that made him look more tan that he was.

Rose jabbed Albus in his side who looked up in surprise when he saw the two approached. Albus face immediately turned into a scowl. Rose raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away.

"Hey Cuz! Hey rose!" Charlie grinned pleased with himself. He seemed to be liking the attention his appearance was getting. Scorpius on the other hand wasn't who was turning redder by the second.

"Charlie? Why are you here? You don't even go to Hogwarts?" Rose asked confused.

"I transferred, I didn't want to be away from Scorpius for the next nine months" he replied smiling at Scorpius.

That comment got the most reactions from the students around them rose noting 'did Scorpius bewitch him' and 'Scorpius is punching above his weight'

Scorpius who had stayed silent this whole time "Can we just speak over there for a bit. There's something we need to tell you guys" Scorpius said under his breath. Rose nodded and they moved away out of earshot of the other students. Charlie glaring at Polly Chapman who attempted to follow them.

"So..what's going on?" Rose questioned. "I know something is up.

Scorpius shifted awkwardly like he was searching for the best way to say it. Charlie held his hand protectively smiling at Scorpius. "So..I'm Pregnant.." Scorpius said quietly. "It's Charlie's" he added hastily.

Rose looked at the two in shock. Never expecting news like this from Scorpius of all people. If James or Fred, or even Teddy had said this she wouldn't have been surprised. After all Scorpius wasn't exactly the most sexually appealing individual, he was cute but far from hot. "Well congratulations" Rose offered.

"Thanks..look we're keeping it quiet. I'm still in the first trimester so anything could still happen."

Rose nodded understanding, "your parents know right?" Scorpius nodded.

"Albus?" Scorpius asked hopeful, you could feel the tension between them.

Albus grunted. "Good luck" he replied before moving away. Scorpius bowed his head hurt, Charlie pulled him into a cuddle.

"I'll go speak to him. Congratulations though and I'm hear it you need anything" she offered again.

"Thanks rose" Scorpius said clearly heartbroken at his best friends reaction.

"he'll come around. Don't worry" Rose heard Charlie say reassuringly.

0o0o0

 

Albus was sitting alone in the library. When a redhead started approaching toward him. Albus recoiled back.

"Albus wait!" Charlie said louder than he intended.

"Shhhhh!" Came a voice from somewhere else.

"Fine...what." Albus sighed.

"You need to talk to Scorpius" Charlie asked.

"Why..he's got you now" Albus snapped.

Charlie stepped back surprised. "Albus..it's not like that"

"Isn't it? He's having your baby? Soon he'll Mr Charlie Weasley" Albus said rudely.

"No." Charlie said firmly, frustrated at his cousins attitude. They'd never seen eye to eye, but considering they only really saw each other at major family gatherings it'd never been an issue. "Would you like to know where Scorpius is. Right now?" Charlie pressed. Albus didn't reply. "He's in the dorm room crying his eyes out. Because you won't talk to him..."

Albus felt a pang of guilt and his indifference faulted. "Why did you have to sleep with him..?" Albus asked.

Charlie looked slightly surprised. "I wanted to. He looked cute, his belly all plump and that arse.." Charlie trailed off realising what he was saying.

"Yeah" Albus nodded, and started to half smile. "he has a great arse doesn't he.."

"Whatever your issues are...can you just not be a dick" Charlie requested. "He needs his friends, and while I'll be there during the pregnancy as much as I can. We're in different houses, he needs you just as much as he needs me."

Albus sighed "I'll go talk to him." Charlie nodded and left Albus who contemplated as he picked up the book he was reading. Scorpius wasn't dating Charlie, that time he came over that was just because of the baby. That made him relax slightly. He still found it frustrating, Scorpius was his best friend. All the stuff they'd been through it made sense they'd end up together and it'd be sweet and romantic. But Charlie had taken that away from him, ruining Scorpius for him in away that made Albus feel ashamed and guilty.

As Albus walked up to the dorm room he could hear Scorpius tears through the door. He'd never heard him cry before, after everything that happened with Delphi. Even When Dudley had his heart attack in first year he'd never heard Scorpius break down like this. Albus pushed open the door slightly.

"Scorpius?" He asked. The crying stopped. Albus walked in and saw Scorpius laying on his bed under the blankets his face pressed into the pillow. Albus sat on the side of the bed. "Scorpius..I'm sorry."

Scorpius sat up slowly and looked at Albus Scorpius eyes were wet, his cheeks flushed red and were stained with tears. "Why didn't you talk to me all Summer..what did I do to you?" Scorpius said his voice wobbling.

Albus words caught in his throat. He wanted to say 'That he was angry that Charlie had fucked you. That he'd gotten to ruin you. That he wished he got to be the one to do it.' Instead he lied and said. "I was sick for a week and then I just got busy. I didn't mean to" he lied again.

"Your lying. I know when you lie." Scorpius growled. "Tell me the truth!" He said shoving Albus back. Who fell to the floor shaken, pulling himself up.

"I was jealous. Okay! There! I was jealous that he fucked you! He took you and fucked you!" Albus said angry. "I wanted to do that, wait till we were ready and I could seduce romantically. Instead Charlie ruined you!"

Scorpius sat there quietly. Albus stopped and looked at him. Scorpius lip was trembling and Albus looked down where Scorpius was sitting in his underwear, between his legs were small spots of blood.

"Albus..I'm bleeding" Scorpius said voice genuinely full of terror. Albus sat on the floor surprised, before standing up and scooping Scorpius up into his arms.

"Scorpius. You'll be okay..I promise." Albus said firmly, hoping he hadn't made a mistake promising something he couldn't keep. "Gang way!" Albus shouted at the students in the dorm corridor as he carried Scorpius in his arms at speed out of the common room and took him upstairs to the hospital wing.

When Albus burst through the doors, the couple of students laying in some of the beds and Madame Pomphrey looked up at them.

"He's bleeding...I think there's something wrong with the baby" Albus said trying and failing to sound braver than he did.

"Lay him down on the bed" Madam Pomphrey calmly suggested. Pushing a trolley of examination equipment across to the bed. And pulling a screen around, preventing others from viewing what was going on.

"How much blood was there?" She asked as she pulled out her wand.

"Just spots of blood"

"Small spots?" Madame Pomphrey queried. Albus nodded.

Madam Pomphrey cast a spell and Scorpius belly glowed gently. She smiled warmly at Scorpius. "Your baby is fine."

Scorpius looked up at her in confusion. "But I was bleeding."

"Yes. But your around six, seven weeks?" Madame Pomphrey confirmed. Scorpius nodded "its normal to bleed lightly. It's called spotting, it just means that the baby is implanting itself onto the wall inside your womb.

"So I'm fine?" Scorpius asked. She nodded.

"I'm glad you brought him immediately, it's always good to get checked out if your bleeding. But your fine. Go back to your dorm and rest" she suggested.

Albus was bright red, he felt like he'd caused a huge fuss over nothing. "You can carry me back too if you'd like?" Scorpius teased.

Albus made a face. "I don't think my arms could handle it."

"Wow" Scorpius said in mock surprise. "Call the pregnant Person Fat. That's a very smart choice"

"I didn't say you were ugly. Just heavy and I don't have muscles like Charlie" Albus protested.

"Pass me your robe then" Scorpius asked. Albus looked at him confused. "I'm not walking around Hogwarts without pants! Now robe!" Scorpius requested.

Sighing Albus handed over his robe. Scorpius stood up slipping it on and doing up the buttons. "Lets go"

'This was gonna be a long Pregnancy' Albus thought to himself.

When they got back to the dorm Scorpius put a pair of sweatpants on. "So you know what this means.."

"What means?" Albus asked looking up secretly checking Scorpius out.

"Your comments. Mr Possessive." Albus went red "I slept with Charlie because he was the first guy to show interest."

"Oh.." Albus said realising how dumb he'd been.

"Sooo..because I'm mean. Logic would suggest I get you back for how you treated me this summer" Scorpius said a wicked grin creeping across his face. "Your comments suggest your crushing on me. Bad, so logic suggests" Scorpius gestured at his stomach "that you don't get to touch any of this till I decide"

Albus bit his lip in frustration. "Your evil" Albus said frustrated but slightly impressed.

'This was definitely going to be a long Pregnancy' Albus reminded himself.

0o0o0

 

Albus pushed his plate away having finished his lunch and placing the knife and fork on it gently. He looked up at Scorpius who was scooping a third serving into his plate.

"What?"

"Ummm.." Albus trailed off.

"I'm pregnant. That gives me full permission to get fat" Scorpius snapped. Shoving a forkful of mash potatoes into his mouth.

"I know..but.." Albus protested concerned. Scorpius held out a fork towards Albus

"You are the last person who can judge my weight" Scorpius said. "Now leave me to my mash!"

Albus decided that a retreat was probably the best option. He walked over towards the Griffondor Table and scanned the table and found his older brothers sitting with their Quidditch team mates. There was a gap and Albus sat down. "Can I ask some advice?" Albus said genuinely.

James and Fred looked at each other in surprise and looked over at Albus pleading face.

"What wisdom do you seek?" James said mockingly.

"We are here to guide you on the true path" Fred added attempting to mockingly appear sagely.

"Funny" Albus glared not pleased. "Look..I need some advice about Scorpius?"

Both his brothers groaned audibly.

"Look I’m trying to win him over..and I’m struggling" Albus sighed.

"Well you were the one who is no where near as charming as the two of us" James teased.

"Even Lilly has more game than you!" Fred added grinning.

"Fine. But will you help?" Albus begged.

"Dumbledore No! I mean Charlie told us what happened between you and Scorpius" James said Jovially revealing in his brothers sexual frustration.

"You sort of deserve it. Plus we even gave him tips to make it worse!" Fred added.

Albus groaned and put his head in his hands. 'That explained a lot.'

Albus got up and walked away. Shaking his head in frustration. Albus sighed to himself and slipped back to the dorm. In the Slytherin common room, various students were relaxing and studying. "Albus!" He heard Benjamin call out to him. Albus turned and walked over to the camp fire where Benjamin was lacing up his quidditch boots.

"So how's my brother going with his quest to frustrate you" Benjamin asked smiling.

Albus rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"So successful then" Benjamin teased. "He's rather good at being annoying. Look if you do start to get desperate, let me know" Benjamin offered.

"Oh?" Albus questioned.

"Well he's my brother and our bedrooms share a wall. Trust me I know too much.." Benjamin said getting up grabbing his broom from his feet. "So if you get reeeeeeaaally desperate let me know." Benjamin said as he walked away.

Albus shook his head chuckling, he was desperate but not that desperate. Yet.

Laying in his bed Albus lay flicking over the next page of the copy of 'Tik Toc of oz' he'd been reading his way through all of the Oz books which Hogwarts had a full set of.

Albus reading was interrupted by a loud Burp. "Urrrrp" as Scorpius walked In massaging his tummy.

"Had a good dinner?" Albus asked continuing to read.

"Mhmm they had cheesecake and fondue for dessert." Albus nodded only half listening. Scorpius had a massive appetite like both his fathers. Albus knew that Scorpius was gonna loose control of his weight the further he got into his pregnancy. Which he was torn on. On the one hand watching Scorpius grow heavier and wider would be a huge turn on. But he worried that the baby wouldn't be very healthy.

"Need me to massage your gut?" Albus offered not looking up. If he looked up he'd get hard and Scorpius would win.

"Urrrrrrrrp..nah..I'll be urrrp..fine." Scorpius burped. Albus rolled his eyes, as he looked over as Scorpius was undressing exposing the flesh of that soft supple ass. Albus attention snapped back to his book.

"Merlin I lost my spot" Albus groaned quietly. Albus scanned the page and smiled when he found when he was up too.

"Goood...urrrrrrp night!" Scorpius belched into Albus face. Albus glared.

"Your such a pig!" Albus said becoming frustrated.

"Says you! Man tits." Scorpius teased him back. When Albus used to be fat. He had a big pair of chubby man boobs that everyone had dubbed his tits.

"I have pecs. Wanna see?" Albus replied putting his book down.

"Nope. I'm fine. Your still as much of a porker" Scorpius said, dressing into sweatpants. He rubbed his chest.

"You okay? Your Man tits annoying you.." Albus asked innocently.

"Ha. They're just sensitive cause unlike you I'm gonna have to breast feed in a few months." Scorpius said climbing into bed.

"Night Scorpius" Albus said, but Scorpius had already passed out. Letting out a Fart as he slept.

Albus got up and walked over to Scorpius bed and rubbed Scorpius belly gently the blanket acting as a barrier. It was bad for Scorpius to be sleeping so stuffed. So Albus gently massaged his tummy. Causing the sleeping Scorpius to burp and fart the excess gas out.

"That's the way, let that out" Albus said gently. "Give your baby room to grow." He said to Scorpius stomach. "I know your not very big yet, but make sure you don't make your dad too fat. I worry about him and I don't want you making him huge. Your dad is very greedy, though he won't admit it, I hope you take after Charlie in that way." Albus sat rubbing Scorpius tummy in slow gentle circles. "Your beautiful Scorpius. I wish I hadn't fucked up. I love you and I'll love Charlie's son. I'm gonna do right by you both.." Albus promised to Scorpius tummy. "Night Scorpius. Night little one."

0o0o0

 

Albus walked away from Hogwarts castle. Albus had sent an owl to his father asking to meet. He wanted advice, Scorpius was frustrating him more and more. He was putting on so much weight Albus was sure by December he'd peak at 250lbs, it wasn't healthy. Harry had offered to meet down near the Herb-ology Classrooms, so he could briefly catch up with Neville. Albus smiled when he saw his Dad waiting. His heavy pear shaped body defined by the saggy gut that drawing attention to his arse and hips.

"Dad" Albus grinned smiling.

Harry smiled always glad when Scorpius was enthusiastic to see him. "How's everything been?" Harry asked cuddling Albus.

"It's been alright. Can we find somewhere quiet to talk?" Albus suggested.

"Sure. Just wait a second for your father" Harry said.

"Wait daddy is here too?" Albus questioned bewildered.

"He wanted to come see you and help"

Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Dad! He can barely get to one end of the house before getting tired" Albus sighed.

"He wants to be there for you. Let him" harry prompted. Albus nodded as the door opened and slowly George Weasley waddled out. George was all belly. His stomach dominated him forming a big heavy curve that lead the way. His robes were loose around his thick legs, Made with lots of extra material so they could reach around his wide belly. His face was round almost spherical his neck hidden under chins.

"Hi daddy" Albus said cuddling George. He felt a slap to his shoulder.

"Hello Al" George chuckled. "Neville said we could borrow his office to talk."

Albus couldn't even help but laugh. "Couldn't even make it down the corridor?"

"What can I say. I'm lazy.." George slapping Albus back as he walked into his Herbolgy professor and Uncle's Office.

"Where did un..Professor Longbottom go?" Albus asked as he pulled out Neville’s large chair. He wasn't as big as George but Albus could believe that it wasn't totally unlikely.

George slowly waddled over and lowered himself into Neville’s chair which creaked

As he sat down. Harry sat down on one of the other chairs. While Albus cleared some books off a stool and sat there.

"So I guess I wanted to see you. To get some advice" Albus began.

"We assumed. It was either that or you were worried about getting killed" George half smiled.

Albus sighed. He never gonna live down the whole thing with Delphi down. "How many times do I have to say I was wrong about that"

"Not enough" George teased.

"Alright" harry said intervening. "Let's get back to the point. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted some advice about Scorpius?" Albus began. Both Harry's parents groaned and shared a look. "What was that?!" Albus protested flabbergasted.

"Well. We did hear what happened between you two" Harry said diplomatically.

"And you deserve what he's doing to you" George agreed. Nodding his head his chins wobbling.

"Daddy! Plus it's not about that."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised

"Yeah, it doesn't bother me. Look I'm worried about Scorpius, he's putting on a lot of weight really fast..and it's not healthy?"

"Scorpius is pregnant, he's allowed to put on some weight." Harry said.

"Yes some. But Scorpius is not putting on some weight..he's putting on a lot of weight" Albus said. Both parents looked at the pain on Albus face. "He's doing it to keep Charlie's attention. Charlie is enjoying it, but he doesn't want Scorpius..not romantically at least."

"What do you want us to do? We could talk to Draco and Dudley? They might be able to help" Harry offered.

"I don't think he'll listen..he's too stubborn. I'm just scared it's gonna end up like what happened to Victorie"

"I think you need to tell him." George suggested. "Be honest and tell him what you really think."

Albus looked at his Daddy surprised "Look your best friends. Yes you've annoyed and pissed off each other, but your still friends?" Albus nodded, George smiled and continued. "Then confront him tell him how you feel and what you think. He'll appreciate the Honesty"

Albus looked at George uncertain.

"He's right, be honest. If he doesn't want to hear it, there isn't a lot you can do.."

Albus nodded contemplating.

"Thanks" Albus smiled.

"We're always gonna come if you need us" Harry said.

"Unless its lunch. Then you may have to wait a couple of hours" George joked. Albus rolled his eyes and smiled. Trying hard not to give his daddy the satisfaction by laughing, but gave in starting to chuckle.

Scorpius Meanwhile lay on the grass in one of the courtyards, his head in Charlie's lap. As Charlie reached over and placed a piece of chocolate on Scorpius lips.

"Your growing so big" Charlie said proudly. His hands reaching and rubbing the firm fat bulge that was making all of Scorpius start to get tight. He'd sent them to his dad for bigger sizes, who'd just sent them back with an expansion charm on them. "Can't wait to see how big you are by the time your full term."

"Huge" came Scorpius reply.

"Well you are having my baby and I want you eating properly for two" Charlie said firmly.

Scorpius looked down at his belly, it was starting to get big. At his last weigh in he was now over two hundred pounds. With six months ago it was starting to scare him how big he was gonna get.

"Scorpius..Scorpius!" Charlie asked dragging back his attention.

"Hmm sorry.. what?" Scorpius asked trying not to get distracted.

"I was saying. My dad wants me to go to to Romania. For Christmas? Is that okay? I'll be back for Hogwarts" Charlie asked.

Scorpius nodded. "It's okay, I'll be fine for two weeks."

"You sure? You'll be okay?" Charlie asked concerned. His red hair blowing in the wind.

"Yes..I promise. I have Albus"

"Really?" Charlie asked disbelieving him.

"He's trying. Honestly, he's my best friend I trust him." Scorpius said.

"Alright then" Charlie nodded. "If he hurts you again I'll kill him."

Scorpius chuckled. "I'm gonna go back to the Dorms. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah I'll see you then." Charlie agreed kissing his tummy. "Keep getting fat for me."

Scorpius blushed and groaned as he heaved himself up. Annoyed how it was getting tougher to heave himself around.

"See I told you. He's such a fat ass! Who knows what Charlie sees in him." He heard Polly Chapman gossip.

"I heard he's under a love potion. Scorpius is doing it all for attention"

That last one really pissed him off, Scorpius turned towards the group of girls.

"Go Fuck Yourself Polly!" Scorpius snapped angry. The whole courtyard went quiet.

"Aww fat ass is angry." Trying to regain control of the situation.

"Fat ass is Pregnant" Scorpius laboured pointing at his tummy. "And becoming more hormonal by the day! And it's taking every ounce of self Control not to knee you in the Cunt!" He shouted loudly. Chest heaving, his face red in anger.

"Scorpius Dursley!" Headmistress McGonagall said firmly. "My office."

Polly half smiled. "Your in trouble" she hissed in a slight sing song voice.

"You too Ms Chapman."

Scorpius grinned at her.

The pair were lead upstairs to the Headmistress office. Polly was taken up first and came out tail between her legs and refusing to look Scorpius in the eye. "Your turn."

Scorpius got up and walked up the spiral staircase until he found himself standing in the Headmistress office. He'd been up here a couple of times previously both times with Albus He didn't like being up Here without that moral support.

"Come sit down Scorpius" The Headmistress said warmly. Suspicious and wary he sat down.

"How are you coping? Would you like some tea?"

"Oh..sure.." Scorpius said confused. "Fine..Charlie has been helpful. Albus has been there and my dad's won't stop worrying" Scorpius explained. The Headmistress handed Scorpius a cup of tea.

"If you need help, I’m here for you" The Headmistress said. "While I can't Condone the language you used with Ms Chapman. I understand how it couldn't have been helped."

Scorpius nodded. "I just got so..angry"

"Hormones can get the better of you" she nodded. "Finish your tea, and you can hear back."

Scorpius nodded and continued to drink the tea he'd been given. The Professor mostly wanted to know, how he was dealing with school and if he was planning for the future. Scorpius if he was honest didn't know.

He hadn't even thought about what he was gonna do once the baby was born. Could he really be a dad. The realisation that he had no clue what he wanted. He walked downstairs, and saw Charlie smiling at him.

"You okay? How many detentions did you get?" Charlie asked concerned.

"None at all. She just politely suggested I try not to swear at Polly" Scorpius added.

"Do you want to go have dinner? You must be hungry?" Charlie asked his hand going for Scorpius belly affectionately.

"I'm okay..I think I'm gonna go lay down" Scorpius said. He needed some time alone.

"Okay..make sure you eat something?" Charlie begged. Scorpius nodded before walking away.

Scorpius relaxed on the bed flicking through an issue of the latest batman comic. His dad happily sent him comics and books for Him to read. It'd given him something to when they weren't in classes. Plus the library at Hogwarts unlike Albus didn't cater to his fictional tastes.

"I brought you Dinner." Albus smiled as he pushed open the door carrying a plate of food in one hand and a goblet with a cordial in the other.

"I'm not hungry" Scorpius mumbled.

"Nausea? Or is it something else?" Scorpius asked.

"It's not nausea...I'm just not in the mood"

Albus sat down on the bed and looked at Scorpius. "While I'm a little pleased to see you not stuffing your face."

Scorpius looked up. "Are you calling me fat?"

Albus coughed. "Well no. I'm just glad to see your not stuffing your belly. You've become very..umm..Gassy" Albus said diplomatically.

Scorpius glared "Gassy? I am not Gassy?"

"After every meal your stomach becomes a gassy war zone" Albus explained. "Haven’t you noticed that Charlie and I are the only ones game enough to sit next to you."

Scorpius paled. "Dumbledores sake..it's that bad isn't it." Albus nodded.

"But I have to eat..for the babies sake.."

"No..no you don't. You eat normally..your overdoing it..are you doing it for the babies sake? Or for another reason.." Albus suggested.

"It's not.." Scorpius said defensive.

"Your doing it get attention. Sure it's working. But Charlie...he's not good for you."

"He's the father of my child. He's fine for me!" Scorpius snapped.

"All he's doing is fattening you like a Sow until you give birth and then he'll abandon you!" Albus said frustrated, and beginning to unleash. "He doesn't care about you! Has he kissed you? Taken you on a date"

Scorpius sat silently."Has been here every night? Massaging your stomach getting all the gas out. Has he been the one waking up early cleaning out your sick bucket before you wake up so you don't throw up when you wake? When will you see it? He doesn't care!"

Albus stood their puffing. "I love you. Really love you. Not like Charlie. I want to be there for you and this baby. Even if isn't mine" Albus said. "I'll spend the rest of my life with you. Thin or Fat. I don't care I'd be there. Hell I'd marry you if you'd let me."

Scorpius who'd listened silently. Smiled slightly "okay."

Albus blinked slightly confused. "Okay to what?"

"Marrying you" Scorpius said simply.

"What..." Albus said stunned. Scorpius got up and kissed Albus on the lips. Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius and held him, as he gently pushed his tongue into Scorpius mouth. When they pulled away both boys were blushing.

"That was better than I imagined. Scorpius I want to marry you. But let's wait till after you've given birth maybe" Albus said honestly.

Scorpius nodded agreeing. "Definitely Can we kiss again...please." Albus cupped Scorpius cheek and kissed him passionately.

0o0o0

 

Rose Granger-Weasley walked over to Albus and nudged him. "Is Scorpius...you know..good this morning?" She asked hesitant.

Albus chuckled. "I had a talk with him last week. He's a lot better."

"Is Scorpius talking to you?" Rose asked surprised

"Yes. I was just honest with him" Albus nodded.

"Are you sure he's still talking to you?" Rose repeated not quite believing him.

"Yes. He understood, and we're definitely on good terms" Albus added his cheeks blushing.

At that moment Scorpius came over, Scorpius glanced at the firm fat curve of his stomach. That had started leading him around. It was insanely sexy. Scorpius pressed up against Albus Rubbing his belly against Albus chest.

"Mhm that's the spot." Scorpius relaxed as he rubbed his belly on Albus

Albus coughed a massive hard-on brewing in his trousers. "What am I your scratching post?"

"Mhmm. My sexy Scratching Post" Scorpius grinned.

Rose looked over at the pair curious. "So you too like...dating?" Albus shared a look with Scorpius and grinned.

"Technically we're engaged" Scorpius grinned. Albus dropped his head sighing.

Rose looked at the two disbelieving.

"Charlie's here. I'm gonna go say hello, I'll be back." Scorpius promises stretching up on his toes and kisses Albus cheek.

"Alright.."

Once he was out of earshot Rose looked at Albus with bewilderment. "Engaged? How in the name of Merlins Saggy Y-fronts are you engaged?!"

"Soo..when I was telling Scorpius how bad Charlie was for him. How good I'd be better. I said that I'd marry him too. I got too carried away." Albus explained. "Then Scorpius said yes..To marrying me."

"But he's pregnant. He knows you didn't really mean it?" Rose asked unsurprised.

"I told him not till after he's given birth. I hoping he'll be too distracted by then" Albus admits rubbing his neck. "If he isn't. I'll keep my word. Scorpius means the world to me. I want to keep him happy and look after him."

Rose nodded. "Just don't rush it Albus There's a difference between duty and love."

"I love him. More than anything" Albus told her.

"Alright. Well, just be careful" Rose asked.

After class. Scorpius waddled out, Albus carrying his books.

"Scorpius wait up!" Charlie called out as he caught up to Scorpius.

"I didn't get to properly say hi to our growing baby this morning" Charlie smiled. Scorpius stopped obligingly and gently let Charlie feel up his tummy. "Did you eat properly this morning?"

"I wasn't hungry" Scorpius shrugged. Charlie looked up at Scorpius in concern.

"Did you not have tea this morning?"

"I did. I just didn't feel like overdoing it.." Scorpius said frustrated.

"Alright, but it's for the baby's sake. Remember, he can't grow unless your stuffed" Charlie said leaning in whispering to Scorpius.

Albus just glared at Charlie, already frustrated by the way he was manipulating Scorpius.

"I'm not in the mood okay. I don't want to give birth to huge baby. I'm the one who has to push it out of their ass!" Scorpius snapped. Charlie looked at him hurt.

"Oh. Feeling hormonal?" Charlie asked ego bruised.

"Should that matter?" Scorpius said firmly as he waddled off.

"You okay?" Albus asked trying to be compassionate.

"Just surprised, he's usually always so hungry.."

"Well, he might be having an off day. Plus I think some of the comments have started to get to him" Albus suggested gently at Charlie on the shoulder.

"Most of them are avoiding him after meals. Because of how gassy he's getting" Albus explained.

"Oh..well if it's gas. I'll talk to grandma, she might know some remedy" Charlie said deciding.

"Or maybe he could not eat as much" Albus suggested.

Charlie just looked at Albus like he was stupid. "He's having a baby Al! He's gonna get big and huge for me..I want a big bouncing baby" Charlie said with a firmness. That creeped Albus out.

"Right..well Scorpius is a person too, maybe make sure he's okay with it."

"Scorpius is a pregnant porker. He's do anything I ask because he's crushing on me. If I want him fat he'll be fat." Charlie said.

Albus couldn't take the conversation any more and just walked away, feeling more uncomfortable than ever before.

0o0o0

 

When Friday night rolled around. Albus told Scorpius to come back to the dorm room before dinner. Albus cast with his wand. And food began to be summoned onto the plates. He wanted to take Scorpius on a date, but this was the best he could manage.

Albus sat down on a chair and started to wait and wait. Hours passed. Albus tummy began to rumble.

Then the door room opened. A full taught belly was lead in. "Sorry I’m..urrrp..late" Scorpius burped and then spied Albus sitting there the two tables and chairs setup with a dinner spread.

"Oh. Albus..urrp..I'm.."

"No your not. It's clear who you love more..so much for wanting me" Albus muttered frustrated as he stormed out.

Scorpius hung his head. If Charlie hadn't ambushed him and dragged him to dinner. He just wished he could say no.

Albus had stormed off. Going for a walk on the upper levels to clear his head. He eventually saw a tapestry pulled across slightly revealing a door. Curious he pushed open the door and saw a large well lit room inside. Going in Albus was surprised to see a room with nothing but a mirror. Confused he stepped up and looked at his reflection.

It was him at first standing there and then he saw something else. He saw the reflection change as he looked back a moment later. The reflection was him wider, as if he'd never lost all the weight when he first started at Hogwarts As if the frustration at his father never took hold. In his fat heavy arms was Scorpius, fat and heavily pregnant and his.

Albus started to tear up, staring at this dream that wouldn't happen like this. Scorpius was conflicted and confused, he wasn't Albus's boyfriend not truly. He was torn between being Charlie's baby daddy, and his love for Albus Everything was complicated and it would always be like this.

Albus began to cry letting out his tears and frustrations.

Scorpius sat his bed. Rubbing his belly as he cried. He knew he'd made a mistake and hated seeing how hurt Albus looked. He couldn't Keep trying to please two people. Charlie wasn't gonna happen, He cared for Scorpius baby and Scorpius could tell he didn't care about him. He'd tried to kiss him but Charlie and rebuffed him. He knew he had to close that book, but having his baby inside him made it hard.

Scorpius looked up and saw Albus standing in the doorway, "I needed some space.." he explained his face still stained from tears.

"I get it..I'm sorry..I.."

"I know. Charlie interrupted" Albus said.

"I should have come straight here. He's just.."

"Determined?" Albus suggested.

"I know he wants me fat. But I want to please him, even if I shouldn't" Scorpius said apologising.

"Your having his baby. You don't need apologise for that" Albus said. "But I wish we had more us time."

Scorpius nodded understanding. "My stomach has gone down..we could reheat dinner?" Scorpius suggested gently.

Albus hesitated not wanting Scorpius to get huge, but took the offer. "Sounds nice."

"You can eat mine if your that worried" Scorpius teased.

Albus chuckled "maybe I will."

0o0o0

 

Scorpius groaned audibly as he sat up in bed his stomach pushing out into his lap. Albus rolled onto his back and yawned. "Scorpius..mhmm sleep we don't have to be up early."

"I know..but I want to make sure I've got everything I need" Scorpius admitted. Scorpius was stressing going home for two weeks. If he'd need anything extra.

"You do, you've already repacked twice" Albus sighed sitting up reaching around Scorpius soft flab. "Now I want some proper cuddles" Albus insisted. Scorpius relaxed back onto the bed as Albus cuddled into Scorpius soft flesh. His hands cradling your body. Everything was plump and sensitive. Albus bulge started to get erect.

"Albus..your getting hard" Scorpius wined. In a way that signalled that he wanted it, but the two wanted to wait until it was just right to actually have sex.

"I can't help it. Your far to attractive" Albus said defensive. "You cuddle your soft body and see what happens?" Albus gently let his hand pass over Scorpius pregnant tummy and felt up Scorpius equally hard crotch.

"Your hard too" Albus teased. Pushing his hand beneath Scorpius undies he wrapped his hand around Scorpius cock, jacking it gently in his hand.

Scorpius began to moan. "Albus..unhnnn..gonna.." Scorpius began to breath heavily as Albus felt wet fluid spray onto his fingers. Grinning he pulled them out and licked the cum off them.

"Your tasty Scorpius" Albus grinned kissing Scorpius cheek.

"I should make you cum" Scorpius decided.

"Scorp. If your gonna sound like it's an obligation I won't let you" Albus said firmly.

"Please Albus" Scorpius pouted. Scorpius sat up and moved his pregnant body between Albus legs. Pushing his pillow underneath Albus butt. He pulled away Albus briefs And began to jack Albus thick long cock. Scorpius had thought Charlie's cock was big, but had realised it was rather average and Albus just hadn't seen many.

Scorpius leant in and began to suck on Albus shaft his plump lips acting like perfect suction. Relaxing his mouth Scorpius let it sink to the base of Albus shaft, Causing Albus to groan Horny. Albus began to thrust gently into Scorpius mouth. Causing Scorpius to suck harder, His tongue lathering up Albus shaft with saliva.

Albus moaned he wasn't gonna last. "I'm gonna blow Scorpius" Scorpius nodded as he sucked and moved up to the tip sucking getting Albus closer to orgasm. Then Scorpius mouth filled up with cum and Scorpius began to swallow licking the lip of Albus shaft clean.

"Ahh...sensitive." Albus groaned.

Scorpius looked up and smiled. "Sorry, I wanted every last drop," he teased lovingly. Albus chuckled.

0o0o0

 

Draco slowly lumbered up the platform towards towards a familiar group of bulging bodies.

"Draco slow down!" Dudley said catching up to his partner.

"I'm...fine..." Draco wheezes. Draco had ballooned in the last three months, Dudley had started feeding Draco again and Draco's weight had exploded. In a way that had even surprised Dudley, Draco was close to pushing 600. The kids were gonna flip.

"Oh look who it is! Dudley right!" Pansy said curtly as if it was a great effort to remember.

Dudley let out a sigh. "How are you?" He smiled trying very hard not to grimace. "Where's your husband?"

"Oh he's coming." Pansy said turning behind her and calling for him to catch up. "And Draco look at you. Your looking so...Healthy" she said with enough pause for it to be insulting.

Draco glared at her witheringly. At that point Goyle waddled up to the three. He smiled and shook Dudley's hand. "Lovely to see you again Dudley" he smiled then saw Draco and grinned broadly. "Now look at you Draco. I never thought I'd see you rival Crabbe"

"Yes. I'm fat, I'm aware and unlike you haven’t given birth to three children" Draco replied sneakily.

"Draco!" Pansy said surprised. "We weren't trying to be rude."

"Yes you were. Cut the bullshit" Draco said bluntly.

"Are you really gonna speak to your good friends like that?" Goyle said.

Dudley raised an eyebrow. And Draco put a fat hand on his belly. "We're not friends. You were more of a lackey than a friend" he said pointing a fat finger at Goyle. "Pansy, we weren't friends. I begrudgingly you dated you and honestly I rather have kissed Hagrid"

Pansy curt up herself expression turned to a bitter frown. "Well your just fat and bitter" she snapped.

Draco laughed hard he coughed slightly. "I'm fat yes. Hugely so, but I'm happy. I have three wonderful children and husband who I love more than anything. I'm far from bitter" Draco replied. Shoving past them both and waddling away.

Dudley smiled broadly. "Have a unpleasant Christmas" he said as he caught up to Draco.

"Mhmm I love you so much" Dudley grinned leaning In for a kiss.

"One second" he said rebuffing him and pulling his wand out and casting a spell at Goyle Dudley could make out the word 'Crassus' which was Latin for 'Fat' a light shot out of Draco's wand and hit Goyle in the backside.

"Did you just cast a spell on him?" Dudley questioned.

Draco nodded and groaned as he leaned towards Dudley to kiss him. "The Pratt deserved it" Draco said as he pulled away from the kiss. "Small little weight Gain spell."

Dudley chuckled. "I see harry and Hermione over there by the benches"

"Oh good. I need to sit down" Draco smiled.

"Hello everyone" Dudley smiled as Draco waddled over to a bench and sat down next to George. Who's massively huge body was easily fifty pounds bigger than Draco.

"Hey Dudley!" Harry smiled as Dudley approached them.

"Draco's looking bigger" Harry complimented wryly. Dudley and Harry looked over at George and Draco who were chatting and patting each other's considerable bellies.

"Yeah. Getting too big" Dudley admitted under his breath. "When Draco told me he wanted to gain weight it was hot. But somehow between having three kids Draco's metabolism has collapsed, I didn't think he'd balloon this much"

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know that feeling, I just didn't think George would loose that much control of his body."

"Hello Dudley" Hermione said interrupting, "Hows Scorpius have you heard much?"

"We get letters from him weekly, he seems to be coping better than either of us expected" Dudley admitted. "He's brave, but I think he's getting a lot of support from Albus and Rose."

Hermione nodded. "She has mentioned him once or twice. Is Charlie being much of help?" Hermione asked in a way she wouldn't be surprised if he wasn’t.

"Jr? Umm sort of. I know Scorpius is starting to get frustrated by how involved he's trying to be."

Ron waddled over to the group. Unlike Draco or George he wasn't a massive blimp, Ron’s belly was around the 300lb mark like Dudley and Harry's were. Hermione looked at the three bellied men wryly. As Ron started handing out coffees. "I ordered a couple of you and Draco as well" Ron said handing a coffee to Hermione and one to harry. Before pulling one from the tray and handing it to Dudley.

"I assume your keeping Ron from going the way of George and Bill" Harry asked wryly.

"Trying, being the key word. The problem with Ron running the Auror department, he's too stubborn to admit that his belly is fat." Hermione said. "No offence to either of you."

Harry and Dudley smiled. "It's fine, we don't have to be as active as Ron anyway" Harry added.

"Makes me worry the influence he's having on Hugo though.." Hermione admitted.

"Our kids have always struggled with their weighs, but they've been evening out over the last couple of years. Well apart from Scorpius getting pregnant, I suspect he'll have lost a bit of control of his appetite" Dudley admitted.

Harry nodded. "Lilly and Albus were plump and have slimmed. If Hugo's going to end up like Ron, it'll probably be his choice"

Hermione nodded appreciative. "Thanks, it still worries me. I do my best to keep Rose and Hugo out of the limelight because of being minister, but they'll get hounded for being my children at some point."

Over on the bench Draco rubbed his belly as he sipped the late with extra cream that Ron had got. "Mhmm thanks" Draco nodded at Ron.

"So I was wondering..if you needed any extra help at the shop?" Ron asked quietly. "I'm just getting tired of the Auror department, and it's bit early to retire completely from work."

George considered. "Well it would be good to have an extra pair of hands. It's getting a bit hard for me to get around the store" George said jiggling his gut.

Draco chuckled. "Well the workload that James has to cope with is gonna make him go grey"

George laughed. "Well it's tempting offer. I'll mention it to harry later and let you know." George said Diplomatically. "But I suspect you'll be a shoe in for the position" he teased.

Draco smiled wryly. "Oh that reminds me. The latest batch of love potion is ready to be bottled tomorrow."

George nodded. "Oh wonderful. They've been quite popular lately, I was worried we'd be out before the Christmas rush"

"All the popular potions are all going to be ready don't worry." Draco smiled. "Plus I'll be going back to part time in a couple of months." Draco smiled conspiratorially. George nodded understanding.

"Better you than me" he chucked.

Ron was about to ask what Draco meant but was interrupted by the sound of sound of loud steam whistle interrupted them. As the Hogwarts express came to a slow halt. Eager students waiting at every door to bolt at the first opportunity. Dudley came over and rubbed Draco's belly affectionately.

"Harry and I are gonna go closer to see if we can find the kids" Dudley explained before going in for a kiss. He kissed Draco and he and Harry manoeuvred into the crowd of anxious parents.

Dudley and Harry watched as the kids began to burst out of the carriages. Filling the platform.

"Scorpius!" Dudley called out. Seeing a familiar shade of blonde into a crowd of people.

"Dad!" Fred said appearing out of the mass of people. "Can I have the car keys?" Fred requested. Harry raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Why?"

"please. I want to go relax" Fred begged. Harry sighed and handed him the keys. "Say hello to your Daddy first" Fred stopped walking away and turned to where George was and walked over.

"He wasn't even gonna say hello?" Dudley said appalled.

"Fred is embarrassed by George's belly, it kills George but he's unfortunately happy with his size" Harry explained.

Scorpius appeared holding Albus hand tightly. Dudley relaxed as he Scorpius tummy wasn't as wide as he expected. "There you are" Dudley said as he embraced his son tightly. "I've missed you so much! How's the baby?" He asked honest.

"It's good" Scorpius smiled trying to wriggle out of Dudley's protective hug.

"Hey Dad" Albus said cuddling Harry briefly. "Daddy in the usual spot?"

"Yeah he is. How's everything been since I saw you last?" Harry queried.

Albus blushed and smiled as he looked over at Scorpius who was adjusting his jacket. "Really good. Umm I gonna go get mine and Scorps trunks. I'll meet you near daddy?"

Harry nodded and looked over at Scorpius. "Hows Charlie been? Looking after you too?"

Albus shifted awkwardly and rubbed his tummy. "Umm he's been fine. I'll go say hi to Father."

"Alright, I've missed you Scorpius."

"I've missed you too Dad" Scorpius smiled before walking over behind them.

At that point James, Lilly and Violet approached harry and Dudley. Cuddling their respective parents before going off to the group.

"Hmm just Benjamin. Boy am I not surprised" Dudley sighed.

As Scorpius slowly moved through the students. He felt a hand tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Violet. "Hey Violet. Fathers on one of the benches" Scorpius explained. As Violet linked arms with him.

"I know. Dad told me...too..whoa" Violet said stopping in surprise

"What is it?" Scorpius looked over at her and followed her eye line Sitting on a bench next to George who had been huge for the last few years. Was their Father Draco who's tummy looked equally huge inside.

"He wasn't this big before we went back right?" Violet questioned disbelieving it.

"He definitely wasn't that big" Scorpius said feeling increasingly aware of his own tummy.

Violet and Scorpius went over to their father. Not quite sure what to say.

"Hello father..you look.." Violet began then trailed off.

"Healthy!" Scorpius threw in. "Really um..healthy" Scorpius said sounding far to fake.

"I know I've put on a few!" Draco explained, trying not to look hurt. "Worry about your own weight not mine."

At that moment Dudley and harry walked back over. Benjamin ran up to his siblings and looked at his dad in shock. "Whoa you blew up!"

"Thank you Benjamin" Draco glared bluntly.

"Hun where's Fred?" George asked.

"Didn't he.." Harry sighed. "I think went straight to the car."

"Hugo there you are" Hermione said hugging her plump fourteen year old.

"Sorry. Someone took my luggage and I had to find them.." Hugo said cuddling Hermione.

"Right we'll we've got our two. So we should head off." Ron smiled. As the Granger-Weasleys began to say their goodbyes. Albus dragged over his and Scorpius carts, dropping them so he could cuddle Rose before she left.

"We'll see most of you at Christmas. Keep out of trouble" Ron chuckled.

Dudley crossed over to Draco and helped him upright. Draco groaning loudly, Much to his children's embarrassment.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Albus asked Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded. "I love you" he said kissing Albus on the lips. Who took the chance to cuddle and feel Scorpius belly once more.

"Okay I'm gonna throw up" Benjamin muttered rolling his eyes. Violet whacked him hard in the ribs.

The two families said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways home.

0o0o0

 

Scorpius wandered downstairs, his pyjama shirt not doing up over his plump belly. He saw his father Draco brewing two cups of the tea in the kitchen.

"I was making some tea, thought you might need some." Draco offered picking up one of the cups and sipping it.

"Thanks" Scorpius said picking up the tea and was pleasantly surprised that it was Nanas special brew that helped reduce nausea. He hadn't really needed it in a while as he had a better handle on it.

He looked over at his father who was sipping from the same tea. "Father..but that's? Are you?" Scorpius said barely processing the suggestion.

Draco put a finger to his lips. "It's a surprise, your dad doesn't know yet.."

"So you really are..." he didn't want to say the Word Pregnant. Draco smiled and rubbed his tummy.

"I'm a month behind you" Draco smiled. "We're going to have babies together." He smiled placing his cup down. And placing one of his huge arms out.

Scorpius smiled and rested against his fathers fat moobs, "your so heavy father, will the baby be okay" Scorpius asked.

Draco's plump hand rubbed circles on Scorpius back. "He'll be fine. I gained lots when I had you, and you were fine." He said reassuringly. Scorpius didn't feel so sure.

"Can I ask you something?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"Sure. Let's go sit down, I need to rest" Draco admitted sweat starting to appear on his face for standing for so long.

Scorpius nodded and helped his father over to the couch, he still found it strange seeing Draco so big. When Draco was comfortable Scorpius spoke "when did you want to gain? When did you know?" Scorpius asked.

"Way before I met your dad" Draco admitted, Scorpius looked at him surprised "I liked putting on weight, feeling full and being gluttonous. But once I met your dad, he made it seem so much better."

Scorpius was considering, Draco ran a hand over the orb of Scorpius tummy. "Are you thinking of putting on weight."

"Yes..but its complicated" Scorpius sighed. Draco nodded and waited as Scorpius started to explain. "Albus wants me to loose weight and watch my eating." Scorpius explained. "But Charlie wants my stomach constantly full and bloated..and he's a good encourager. Really good, but it doesn't feel right."

Draco nodded. "But you like Albus more?"

"Yeah. But Albus is protective of me. He doesn't trust Charlie, he won't tell me why. I know he's doing it for the right reasons..But.."

"You feel out of the loop." Draco suggested.

Scorpius nodded. "I want Albus to fatten me up, but he won't..probably won't till after I have the baby."

"What’s wrong with that?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. But it'd be good for him to do it now" Scorpius wined.

"Well ask him. Get him to feed you once a week, Albus wants you happy after all." Draco suggested.

Scorpius nodded. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad."

"Albus is being protective for a reason" Draco said calming Scorpius. "He probably doesn't want to tell, because it'll ruin your relationship with Charlie."

Scorpius nodded. "Father. How come you haven’t told dad about..you know."

"Well" Draco smiled consiprationally. "I'm over forty. My body isn't as young as it used to be. So I've been waiting until I pass the three month mark. That'll be just before Christmas." Draco smiled rubbing his tummy.

"Dad is gonna freak" Scorpius laughed.

Draco nodded. "Probably, but it's too late now.."

"To late for what?" Dudley yawned loudly as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Too late to divorce you" Draco teased.

"Uh huh..you love me too much" Dudley chuckled kissing Draco's sweaty forehead. "Hun we're you standing up for too long again? Your legs will cramp up."

"I know...I know.." Draco pouted. Dudley rubbed Draco's tummy. "There's room for a big breakfast in there?" Draco suggested hopeful.

"But the kids are home.." Dudley pointed out. Scorpius shuddered realising what Draco was inferring.

"Nothing they haven’t heard before." Draco chuckled.

"I'm gonna shower and bleach my brain" Scorpius shuddered. His parents chuckling.

0o0o0

 

Draco looked up as Green Flames Sprung from the fireplace and then Albus stepped out, a foot landing on the ground unsteadily.

Draco was sitting on the couch, his stomach stuffed and full his swollen feet on a poof.

"Afternoon...Albus"

"Hi Uncle Draco. Is Scorpius upstairs"

Draco nodded. "I wanted to speak to you first..about Charlie."

Albus nodded slowly and sat on the couch uneasily. "Scorpius mentioned that your not really trusting of Charlie?" Draco began with.

Albus sighed. "It's not a jealous thing. It's just,

For a while Charlie was constantly encouraging Scorpius to eat. But it was giving him really bad gas, so I sort of told Albus to maybe cut back a bit" Albus explained. "Charlie asked me why Scorpius wasn't full like normal. When I explained how people were avoiding him because of his gas. Charlie got angry and really possessive"

"Possessive?" Draco asked intrigued and concerned.

"Yeah. It weirded me out, it's why we've been playing down our relationship around him. Because I'm a little worried he'll freak and do something reckless." Albus sighed. "He called Scorpius his pregnant porker and that if he wants him fat. He'll be fat."

Draco nodded. "You think he'll do something to hurt Scorpius?"

"I hope not. But yeah..yeah I do.." Albus admitted nervously.

"Well your doing your best. That is more than I can ask for" Draco smiled honestly.

Albus blushed slightly. "Thank you I'm gonna go up and see Scorpius" Albus went upstairs making his way to Scorpius bedroom knocking on the door gently. "Scorpius? It's me! Hope your naked" he teased pushing open the door and going inside.

Scorpius smiled wryly as he put down the comic he was flicking through. "Sorry to disappoint"

"Never a disappointment to me" Albus smiled approaching the bed and kissing Scorpius lips romantically.

0o0o0

 

"Alright who's giving out the Presents" Dudley asked as waddled into the kitchen into the pyjamas.

"I will" Benjamin offered switching the cartoon he was watching on mute.

"Come sit down love" Draco asked patting the sagging couch.

"I was gonna start cooking breakfast?" Dudley said pouting.

Draco smiled sweetly. "We're going to Mollys for lunch. Cereal will be fine" Draco patted the sagging couch next to him. "She always overfeeds us after all."

Dudley nodded as he waddled over to Draco and sat down relaxing.

"Alright Benjamin. Go ahead" Dudley prompted. Benjamin started handing out presents to his siblings.

Scorpius was unwrapping his third present and politely smiled. "Ooh more baby stuff" he said trying not to sound disappointed.

Draco and Dudley shared an uncomfortable guilty look.

"You've got this one as well" Benjamin groaned as he picked up a heavy rectangular present. Handing it to Scorpius who cautiously unwrapped it hoping it wasn't another present for his baby. Beneath the cheery Christmas wrapping was the familiar sight of a large Batman logo. Scorpius grinned and looked at the tag.

"It's from Albus" he beamed as he finished ripping it open. 'Absolute Batman and Robin' it read on the hard box.

"Wow that looks good. Albus knows you well" Dudley smiled.

"Dad looks there's one left from father" Benjamin said picking up a small box and handing it to Dudley.

"I thought we weren't doing presents?" Dudley questioned Draco.

"Open it" Draco insisted smiling wryly.

Dudley unwrapped the paper and pulled the lid off the small cardboard box. Inside was a simple black and white photo that Dudley instantly recognised. It was from a scan of a baby growing inside someone's tummy. He flipped the image over and scrawled on the back from a nurse. 'D. Dursley baby, three months'

Dudley looked up at Draco. "That's not of Scorpius is it?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope"

"So your.."

"Yep" Draco smiled taking Dudley's hand, who'd gone pale.

"What are talking about? What did dad get you?" Violet asked frustrated.

"Well..Draco got me..a..baby.." Dudley said.

Violet and Benjamin squinted at their parents suspicious and slightly confused.

"Your adopting?" Violet asked misunderstanding.

"He's pregnant. He's a month behind me.." Scorpius explained. Dudley looked over at Scorpius in surprise "Yes I knew. I'm pregnant..wasn't hard to work out once I got home."

"Two babies..my husband and my son are both having babies.." Dudley muttered still processing, Draco patted his husbands shoulder. "You two condoms..please condoms" he said pointing to Benjamin and Violet.

Both twins made a face. "Neither of us is dating"

"Speak for yourself" Violet said rolling her eyes.

Dudley glared at her. "Not dating..and definitely using condoms.." she said retracting her statement.

0o0o0

 

When Draco, Dudley, Scorpius, Violet and Benjamin arrived at the burrow which was bathed in white snow. Inside they were immediately greeted by a warm hug from Molly, after hanging up their coats. She took care to speak to each one as she thought of each of Draco and Dudley's children as if they were her grandchildren.

"Lunch will be ready soon" Molly smiled warmly.

"And look at that tummy Scorpius. Your glowing, won't be long soon." She smiled. Scorpius blushed embarrassed, he'd never quite get used to all the attention his growing stomach brought.

"Here Draco! Dudley let me get you a drink!" Bill offered rubbing his considerable beer gut that pushed out firm and taught. A beard growing thick across his face.

"Non alcoholic for me please" Draco requested politely.

"Where Poppy?" Violet asked Molly. Poppy was their Name for Arthur their unofficial grandfather.

"He's down in the greenhouse showing Neville his plants. But I don't want you three getting colds" she smiled. "Most of the other kids are upstairs? I'll send poppy up when he's finished" she promised.

"Thanks Nana" Scorpius smiled as he slowly followed his two siblings upstairs into the burrows maze of bedrooms. They quickly found the room where most of the teens had retreated to. Benjamin pulled open the door and Franklin fell back and looked up at them.

"Hey! Come in" he grinned getting up. "How do you look bigger in three weeks?" Franklin said looking up at Scorpius. Franklin was a year older than him and the oldest child of Ginny and Neville. He had brown hair and slightly crooked teeth like Neville but had inherited Ginnys thin frame.

"You know because I'm pregnant.." Scorpius squinted as he stepped over Franklin. Albus waved from a chair he was sitting on a one corner and Albus moved his way over and sat in Albus welcoming lap.

"How was your present" Albus asked.

"I loved it. And I'm unbelievably grateful it's not something baby related" Scorpius chuckled as he kissed Albus on the cheek. Albus curled his arms around Scorpius tummy protectively.

The twelve Weasley cousins that even Scorpius would loose track of at times chatted and caught up discussing their various Christmas plans.

"How did brother somehow get a boyfriend?" James commented looking over at Albus.

"By caring about someone and being romantic" Scorpius said back.

"Albus romantic?" James burst out laughing. Albus cheeks blushed slightly.

"Give him a break. You can't even keep a girlfriend" Fred teased.

"I have a girlfriend" James crossed his arms defensive.

"Broomstick doesn't count!" Fred laughed.

"Scorpius needs all the support he can get" Lucy Weasley said Coolly, she was the daughter of Percy and his wife Audrey. She had red hair and green eyes and thin lips. She had curvy hips and smaller breasts. However according to Albus, his Dad George said that Lucy had her fathers attitude which wasn't a compliment.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rose said calling her out.

"Well Its pretty obvious that the reason Charlie isn't with him.." she shrugged not bothered.

Scorpius shrunk back against against Albus, who hugged him tightly.

"He's a fat ass. Charlie has looks." Lucy said confidently.

James just laughed hard. "Wow. That is so inaccurate. It's definitely not because of weight" James said barely able to keep a straight face.

"Like it really matters. No ones gonna want Scorpius once he's a single parent"

That was the last straw for Scorpius who started to cry and ran out.

"Screw you Lucy" Albus said getting up and shoving her back as he went after Scorpius. Who'd gone further upstairs.

Albus followed him up. "Ignore her Scorpius. Come her please. I have something for you?" Albus pleaded. Scorpius turned and walked back to Albus.

"So I sort of have another present for you" Albus said shyly. As he cuddled Albus gently. Albus pulled away and kneeled in front of Scorpius. "I was gonna wait until later, but I think you need something to cheer you up"

Albus took a deep breath. "I promised I would do this properly. Scorpius Dursley will you marry me" Albus said pulling out a diamond ring with two emeralds either side.

"Yes!" Scorpius said wiping away tears. Albus gently the slid the ring onto Albus ring finger. "How does it fit?" Scorpius asked "And how did you afford this?"

"Well I sized it while you were napping" Albus chuckled standing up. "And I didn't, I spoke to your Dad about wanting to marry you. I told him was gonna wait till I could afford a ring, but he suggested talking to your grandmother and she gave me this. It was your great grandmothers."

Scorpius blushed and cuddled Albus "I love you so much. I can't wait to one day be your husband."

"I love you too. So much" Albus said kissing Scorpius.

"You boys are sweet. You'll make a good couple" Arthur chuckled supportively. As embraced them both.

"Thank you Grandpa" "Thank you Poppy" Scorpius and Albus said respectively.

"Well lunch is ready. Better go down and have your fill. Before your parents all eat it." Arthur said half jokingly. After all of Arthur's sons were over 300lbs each, some bigger still. Food never lasted long.

Scorpius walked hand in hand with Albus downstairs. "Get yourself a plate" Molly insisted to Scorpius and Albus. Who walked into the kitchen when one counter was decked out with food. Ron and Bill were loading up their plates, Albus grabbed two plates and handed one to Scorpius.

Scorpius watched quizzically, as Albus enthusiastically loaded up his plate.

"What I like a roast? And Christmas is the only time I pig out" he explained. Scorpius nodded understanding. He comparatively had little on his plate, even though he was pregnant. He found he was eating less more often and that was relaxing. The two took their plates and found a seat on the far end of the 'kids table' over near Rose, Hugo, Lilly and Violet.

"Don't worry I made Lucy sit at the other end" Rose smiled.

"Thanks" Scorpius smiled as he sat. His eyes flicking over to Albus occasionally.

Albus looked up and smiled back then his eyes went wide. "Hey All! Sorry we're late. Plans changed!" Charlie Sr said stepping out of the fireplace and patting his considerable beer belly, which dislodged a stocking. Charlie Jr stepped out from behind him and hung it back up.

"Hey grandma! Granddad" Charlie Jr said walking over to the adults table and cuddling them both. Before making B-line for Scorpius. "Hey Scorpius. How's my baby?"

"Hey...Baby is good" Scorpius smiled politely flicking his eyes over to Albus Who was watching tensely and glared at his right hand. Scorpius realising that Albus was suggesting to hide the engagement ring, tried to slip his hand off the table subtly. Charlie took his hand and instantly spied the ring.

"Whoa That's nice! What's that?" Charlie asked curious in a pushy way.

"It's an engagement ring" Scorpius said trailing off.

"From who?" Charlie asked obviously trying to appear less tense than he was. Everyone on the kids table was watching intently

"Albus..he proposed to me."

"Right.." Charlie said clearly trying to keep himself under control. "Your plate is almost empty? Want me to get more for you"

"I'm fine.." Scorpius said quietly.

"You have a baby to feed. I insist."

"He said he's fine.." Albus said slightly louder. Draco and Dudley's eyes flicked over in their direction.

"I'll get you a new drink then" Charlie snapped back taking Scorpius glass, Before he could protest.

"I'll go talk to him" Albus said rising up from his seat.

"You'll only make it worse..." Scorpius whimpered.

"I just want to apologise. Say we didn't want to him to found out like this" Albus said kissing Scorpius on the forehead.

Albus followed Charlie into the kitchen as he poured a small bottle of pale greenish-yellow liquid that looked not unlike lemonade. Into the soda.

"Sorry Charlie. Look we didn't expect you here today" Albus admitted.

"Look it's fine. I just don't appreciate you intervening.." Charlie answered diplomatically.

"If its about before. Scorpius just has been struggling with the extra weight..he wants to take it slow."

"Look Al." Charlie began. "He's having my baby and getting fat..when he's having yours starve him by all means. But stay out of what doesn't involve you." He said pouring a bit of bitters into the drink turning it orange and taking the drink back out.

Albus sighed. And looked at the bottle Charlie had forgotten and saw the label. "Madam La Grandes Weight gain stimulant"

Albus gulped and went after Charlie. He saw Scorpius already with the glass in hand. Albus sprinted and snatched the glass. Spilling some onto him and then skulking the rest.

"What was that for?!" Scorpius said bewildered.

Albus burped and held out the bottle to Scorpius, who went pale.

"But you just drank it all?" Scorpius questioned worrying. Albus nodded. "Didn't want you too" he said glaring at Charlie.

"That's not mine.." Charlie snapped defensive.

Draco waddled over and took the bottle and looked at Albus feeling sorry for him. His stomach was growling loudly. "You know there's no way to stop the affect of this" he warned Albus.

"I know...but I couldn't let Scorpius drink it.." his stomach was grumbling, it needed to eat. "I have to eat..." Albus frowned sitting down and started to dig in enthusiastically.

Scorpius feeling horrible moved his chair next to Albus and held his hand. As Albus had to eat, needing to make the desperate cravings abate.

"Scorpius..its not.."

"Shove off. I don't want you near my baby or my fiancé" Scorpius glared pissed off.

"Our baby.." Charlie corrected.

Scorpius gave him a death glare. "My baby..if I keep it at all." He threatened.

Charlie went white as the adults had turned to see what the fight was about, and watched Charlie as he sat quietly at the other end of the table.

George and Harry came over. "You okay? Albus?" Harry asked feeling sorry for his son.

"Hungry. So hungry. I have to eat" he said stuffing his face.

"Scorpius do you have the bottle?" George asked concerned. Scorpius handed George the bottle.

"Dumbledores sake!" George swore. Harry slapped George's belly for taking his sons namesake in vain "it'll last 24-36 hours.."

Albus groaned as he ate.

0o0o0

 

"I want this baby out! I want it out now!" Scorpius said pacing angrily.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I understand your angry..but come on your four months in.."

"I don't trust Charlie. I don't want his baby inside me.." Scorpius insisted.

"Well he could get an abortion.." Dudley pointed out. Draco glared.

"He's far to pregnant...Scorpius your halfway there." Draco said trying to see sense and rubbing his belly slowly.

"I don't trust Charlie! I've spent the last thirty six hours looking after Albus and keeping him stuffed because of that stupid potion! That he was almost gonna give me! I don't want this baby..because I can't trust it's father..I'll put it up for adoption" Scorpius suggested firmly.

"Don't a make a decision yet. Calm down." Draco said gently. "You will regret it making a rash decision."

"No I won't.." Scorpius rolled his eyes indignant.

"You will I did.." Scorpius looked over at Draco. "At your age...I was distracted.." he started rubbing his forearm, where his creepy scull tattoo lay on his skin. "I..wasn't careful..I made a mistake and got pregnant" Draco said guilty. "I got the baby terminated out of fear..that I couldn't do it. I regret that..it's the one thing I do regret.."

Scorpius went quiet. Suddenly he didn't feel like such a freak. His father had made his own mistakes at his age. While Scorpius was curious as to who his father had got pregnant from, but knew better than to ask.

"I'll wait then.." Scorpius conceded.

0o0o0

"None of my robes fit you know..Dad had to buy me more.." Albus groaned jiggling his full bloated tight gut. "Look at this..eighty pounds..eighty pounds" he sighed rubbing his gut.

"Well it could have been worse..you've lost weight before.." Scorpius pointed out.

"That was different. That was Baby fat, this is fat..fat.." Albus said thumping down on his bed.

"I don't mind the extra cushion" Scorpius said cuddling up to Albus

"I've noticed..you like a man with curves" Albus chuckled.

"Mhmm and it makes you nice and warm to cuddle with"

"and hold onto" Albus grinned wryly. Causing Scorpius to blush.

"I don't want to go back..I like being at home.." Scorpius groaned thinking of the fact they were heading back to school next Sunday.

"Tell me about it.." Albus agreed. "Buuut we could push our beds together...cuddle together...and you know.."

"Your so romantic" Scorpius laughed.

"Like your gonna say no. You enjoy it far too much" Albus grinned proudly.

"You just feel right. And huge..thicker than Charlie..longer too."

"That's the biggest compliment I can get."

0o0o0

 

The rest of Scorpius pregnancy seem to fly past as he approached his due date. Scorpius stomach got bigger and heavier. Pushing out so it barely fit in any robes. Meaning he spent most of his last two months. In stretch pants and T-shirts with his Hogwarts jumper over the top. He'd become increasingly bad tempered and grouchy towards everyone, particularly Charlie and his very big baby.

While the baby itself was fine. The healers had diagnosed it with Macrosomia, which meant that Scorpius was going to have a big baby and it was going to hurt. Scorpius spent almost every chance bitching about it.

Scorpius eventually had stopped freezing out Charlie after a couple of weeks after Molly had apparently given him such a severe talking to. According to Hugo, he broke down into tears. Charlie had apologised to Albus profusely.

"How is he this morning?" Charlie asked approaching Albus as he tied a jumper around his waist.

"Well in order of expletives released. His feet hurt, nothing fits without showing his stomach. His stomach has too many stretch marks, his ass is going to be ruined. And he wants to kick Duncan Goyle in the balls if he calls him fat once more.." Albus said listing them.

"So the usual.." Charlie winced slightly. Scorpius consistently "it's only four more weeks right?"

"Five if he's late.." Albus pointed out.

Charlie took him by the shoulder. "So help me if he's day over due. You will fuck him every hour until that baby comes out.."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "If he lets me near his ass."

"Out the way..pregnant man waddling here!" Scorpius snapped at a first year. As he waddled barging past. His bulging belly leading the way in a striped blue T-shirt that only made his stomach look bigger.

"Hey love" Albus smiled sweetly, his plump cheeks reddening slightly. The extra eighty pounds he put on going up to a rounder one hundred pounds.

"Hi.." Scorpius said simply. Albus leant in for a kiss and planted one on Scorpius lips. Albus hands massaging Scorpius big sensitive tummy.

"You'll get me hard." Scorpius wined relaxing at Albus touch.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why is that bad thing" Albus said leaning in and biting Scorpius earlobe causing him to moan hard.

"Al..." Scorpius moaned. Scorpius only called him Al when he was really horny.

"Anything you want to get in hogsmede?" Albus asked Scorpius.

"You inside me?" Scorpius said biting his lip.

"Maybe..don't you want some candy?" Albus suggested.

"I'm fat enough as I am..not gonna be tight after baby comes" Scorpius pouted.

"You'll still be sexy as all get out.." Albus said reassuringly.

Scorpius smiled. "Lets go to hogsmede" he smiled offering one hand to Albus and the other to Charlie.

The trio eventually got down to Hogsmede, after stopping every couple of hundred meters for Scorpius to catch his breath. "Want to get milkshakes before we do some shopping?" Charlie suggested.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. I need to sit down.." They stopped in the ice creamery and helped Scorpius to a seat. Albus handed Charlie some coins and a note.

"Chocolate and Vanilla milkshakes." Albus took a seat and lifted Scorpius legs up into his lap. As he pulled off both of Scorpius shoes and began to massage his swollen feet.

"Thank you" Scorpius said rubbing his tummy. "I've decided I want you in the room with me..when I'm giving birth.." Scorpius admitted.

"Why not Charlie?"

"Because..father said I'm gonna loose control of a lot things..." Scorpius implied. "I want someone I trust there."

Albus smiled. "I'm touched I get to see you shit yourself"

"Careful. My foot is near your crotch"Scorpius warned.

"Have you and Charlie decided a name yet?" Albus asked.

"Nope. He refuses to decide until he's given birth" Charlie butted in. Putting down three milkshakes handing one of the chocolate ones to Scorpius and the vanilla one to Albus.

"Plus. I don't like any of the suggestions." Scorpius added taking a sip from his milkshake.

"What was wrong with Arthur?" Charlie asked.

"It didn't feel right. Plus I don't want to name it after someone..they should define their own life not live up to someone else's" Scorpius explained before taking a sip of his shake.

"Why not after a constellation? Like you?" Albus suggested.

Scorpius shook his head. "The only one I liked was Leo and father claimed that one." Scorpius paused. "I just know..once I see the baby I'll know."

"Have you spoken to your father much? How's your younger brother coming along?" Charlie asked.

"Father is on bed rest. The healers are going to induce him in a week or so" Scorpius said.

"Bed rest?" Albus chuckled. "Uncle Draco must be hating that."

"Dad said it hasn't been so bad, he's been sleeping lots. The baby has been tiring him out" Scorpius explained. "I think they're just a bit anxious about being able to do it."

"They're anxious?! I haven’t even done it before" Charlie said exasperated.

"Neither of us have..."

Albus took Scorpius hand. "You'll be fine. You'll find the right way for you.." Albus said firmly.

Scorpius grinned at Albus and puckered his lips. Albus leant in And kissed him passionately.

0o0o0

 

Scorpius woke up and clutched his tummy. Sitting up slowly he rubbed his belly wincing as his eyes flooded with tears. "Albus" Scorpius wined crying.

"Come to bed" Albus mumbled tiredly not even awake.

"Albus...please it hurts" Scorpius said whimpering as the pain washed over him like his womb was clenching and tightening.

Albus rolled over and sat up slowly, his eyes were still half closed. "Are you in Labor?" He asked yawning.

"I don't know..it hurts" Scorpius replied not able to concentrate.

"Lay down then next to me and cuddle. If it's Labor you've got a while. If it's not, then it'll pass." He said his arm reaching for Scorpius tummy and rolling the shirt up exposing the pale stretch marked flesh. "Such a beautiful tummy"

Scorpius smiled slightly breathing slowly as he lay down on one side. Albus draped an arm over Scorpius belly and pressed into your back. Scorpius felt the pain start to ease off. And relaxed as Albus gently grinded against him, rocking him to sleep.

Scorpius woke up his belly his belly flat. He stretched out as heard the sounds of a child laughing through the walls. Scorpius rose up and walked towards the bedroom door not surprised when he looked down and saw he was dressed. He opened the door and saw a cute red haired boy sitting at the table giggling at a book.

"Morning. What are you looking at buddy?"'Scorpius asked. The boy he felt was his son and as he leant over his shoulder. Scorpius caught a glimpse at what he was giggling at a photo of him and Albus standing in suits Laughing as Scorpius shoved a chunk of cake into his mouth.

"Daddy is so thin! His Tummy isn't there!" The boy giggled.

"That cause daddy isn't pregnant there" Albus replied sarcastic. Scorpius looked and saw Albus waddling towards him, his stomach was all round and fat stretch marks covering its sagging chub as it drenched the baby growing inside.

"But daddy is pregnant now" Scorpius smiled opening his arms to embrace Albus. "Your glowing this morning"

"That's silly! He's not glowing" the boy said.

Albus smiled. "He just means he likes seeing me huge and helpless" Albus said offering his tummy to Scorpius hands. Who rubbed it warmly.

Then at that moment another big belly slowly lumbered into a view. Charlie waddled slowly over, a massively fat pregnant belly lumbered towards Albus and Scorpius. The size and look of Charlie reminded him of his father. "Thanks for letting me stay in the spare room"

"No problems. Your always welcome here"

"But we will need the room for our baby" Albus smiled.

"That's right. But Charlie needs help he's not used to being a single dad and carrying around that big tummy hasn't helped. The everything started to get blurry

Then he woke up laying in bed sweaty, his T-shirt clinging to his stomach. That was big and still pregnant. Scorpius feeling slightly disappointed it wasn't Charlie and Albus who were fat and heavily pregnant.

"How you feeling?" Albus said laying next to him.

"Better. It was just Braxton Hicks again" Scorpius sighed he was sick of the fake contractions.

"At least it's not the real thing.." Albus pointed out.

"I just want the baby out at this point" Scorpius admitted.

"I don't blame you. But if you keep saying it, I think your body will put it off.." Albus said. Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

"It better not."

0o0o0

 

Scorpius and Albus were sitting in a potions lesson. They were brewing a love potion, Scorpius was letting Albus do the work and instructing him.

"Alright, gently drop the rose petals in" Scorpius suggested.

"I know..I'm reading the instructions" Albus said rolling his eyes. As he slowly dropped the crushed rose petals in. The bubbling water turning a shade of pale pink.

The classroom door opened and the stern Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Sorry for disturbing you Miranda. But Scorpius has a family emergency, so I've come to collect him and Albus" she explained.

"Wait? Me too?" Albus said confused.

"Yes. Dudley asked for both of you, Harry gave permission."

Albus looked over at Scorpius who shrugged and began to collect his books. There was jealous muttering of his classmates that they got to leave early. Scorpius and Albus followed Professor McGonagall out.

"So what's going on? Has my father gone into labour" Scorpius asked rubbing his stomach with one hand the other bracing his back as he waddled.

"Dudley sent an owl" The Professor explained politely. Scorpius raised an eyebrow, his Dad wasn't a huge fan of Owls they were 'unreliable'. "They're at St Mungos, Benjamin and Violet should be waiting at my office."

Albus put an arm around Scorpius. "Stop bracing your back, you'll strain yourself" Albus hissed.

Scorpius sighed and leant into Albus. When they got up to the Professors office, Benjamin was pacing the room nervously in his Slytherin quidditch uniform.

"Can you stop pacing" Violet snapped.

"Makes me feel better.." Benjamin replied.

"He'll be fine.." Scorpius said rolling his eyes. "We knew he was going to be induced. They probably just moved it up."

"Scorpius...Father is huge though. He's being induced early something could've happened" Violet said looking up.

"Your Dad said he was fine. Now let's get you four into the fireplace" McGonagall said ushering them into the fireplace.

"Albus I'll get you to be the one to do it" She said opening a metal container and offering powder to him. Albus scooped a handful as he let the three siblings climb into the fireplace before he joined them.

"St Mungos" Albus said commanding. As the powder ushered up green flames that engulfed them.

The four stepped out into the foyer at St Mungos and rushed over to the front desk. When she saw Scorpius waddling over with his huge stomach. She thought the worst.

"How far apart are your contractions?" She said to Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at her confused. "What? No. My father Draco Dursley is being induced into Labor."

The nurse straightened realising she screwed up. "Right yes. Just head down the lift to the maternity wing and someone should be able to direct you to the theatre.

"Theatre? We're going to see someone give birth not a musical" Benjamin muttered confused.

"A theatre is where they have an operation" Violet explained.

Scorpius waddled towards the elevator. Holding his belly and grunting. "You okay?" Albus asked concerned.

"Just cramping.."

Albus leant in to almost a silent whisper. "Labour cramps."

"No" Scorpius hissed back. Mostly trying to reassure himself.

When they all got in the lift. Scorpius let our more quiet groans. Albus smiled at Scorpius siblings. "He doesn't like standing up for long periods. He's my big lazy baby maker" Albus teased. Scorpius glared subtly at Albus, who just grinned back.

Finding their way to 'Theatre C' Albus helped Scorpius to a bench. Before leaning in close the others thinking they were kissing.

"Your in Labor aren't you.." Albus asked quietly.

"Yeah. I think I am..its gonna be a while so don't stress too much" Scorpius begged.

"Oh yeah. My boyfriend is in Labor.don't stress.." Albus snarked rolling his eyes. "Want me to owl Charlie?"

"No not yet.." Scorpius said. Albus nodded and firmly kissed Scorpius on his lips.

When they broke away and looked at Violet and Benjamin. Who were pacing and reading a nearby newspaper respectively.

Time seemed to pass as occasional nurses rushed in and out. Albus flagged one down asking him to let Dudley know they were here.

Not long later Dudley poked his head out. The twins instantly asking a barrage of questions.

"Your father is fine...he's in Labor but it's slow. Relax okay" Dudley smiled. "Make sure you eat too, don't want anyone fainting."

Dudley looked over at Scorpius who was laying across Albus lap. Albus arms massaging Scorpius belly, which looked a bit Lower than normal.

"You okay Scorpius?" Dudley asked. Scorpius let out a pained grunt and nodded. Dudley realised he was trying hard to not make it obvious to his siblings.

"Fine" Scorpius answered simply. Dudley kneeled down. The blue surgery gown creasing as he looked at Scorpius.

"Really?" Dudley asked worried.

"They're still fairly far apart. We've got a while yet" Albus explained.

Dudley mused. "We're probably gonna be here for a long time. You might end up going into labour before than your father gives birth"

Scorpius whimpered.

"I'll speak to the nurses inside. I'll get one to check on you." Dudley promised. "It'll be less painful if you squat with your legs apart. Gravity helps the baby to come out" he added gently.

Scorpius nods and a mumbles a Thank you As he squats leaning his head into Albus lap. Dudley returning back to the theatre.

Albus ran his hand through Scorpius hair gently. Keeping him calm as Scorpius tried to keep calm.

A nurse appeared out of the Theatre and approached Scorpius.

"Your father asked me to check on you? Shall we go to examination room and check you out" she said smiling politely.

"Scorpius? What's going on?" Benjamin asked standing up looking at the couple who were slightly sheepish.

"Yes, Scorpius let me help you up" Albus said pulling him upright with all his strength. Scorpius was leaning against Albus his head resting on his chest. "What's wrong?" Albus said.

"Hurts.." Scorpius whimpered. As a wet fart escaped Scorpius ass. And liquid began to run down his pants and legs.

"Okay. We have to move you into the theatre. Do you know how dilated you are?"

"I don't know?" Scorpius groaned puffing slowly. Trying to calm himself.

The nurse nodded calmly.

"Scorpius your in Labor too?" Violet questioned.

Albus nodded. The nurse held open the door for Albus who began to help Scorpius inside.

As Albus helped Scorpius into the theatre. There was a large pale green curtain with figures on the other side. Presumably around Draco as his loud puffs and groans filled the room.

He winced knowing Scorpius would have to suffer through all this pain. The nurse supported Scorpius other side as they helped him onto the bed. And helped him out of his soaked pants and shirt. The nurse gave Scorpius a hospital gown as the nurse put the stirrups on the bed so Scorpius could rest his legs in.

"Now Scorpius I'm gonna check how dilated you are" she explained. She examined Scorpius anus with a pair of rods, which had stretched as the baby had dropped its head bulging into the birth canal.

"How is it?" Scorpius said wincing at the feeling of the cold rods.

"Your fully Dilated. So when the next contraction happens I'll get you to start pushing"

She said drawing the curtain around the bed.

Albus pulled on the green gown over his clothes and took Scorpius hand. The nurse pulled her wand out holding it at her neck, paging for a healer to attend.

Scorpius grabbed Albus hand tightly as he started to grunt in pain. Before starting to push, his mouth hanging open as he felt the head push out of the womb and into the birth canal. "Oh Merlin.." Scorpius said as he continued to push. The nurse continued to check his anus and took a sharp intake of breath.

"This may be painful Scorpius. Do you want a potion"

"No..ahhhh..mhmm..no" Scorpius said pushing his head tilting back.

Albus leant into Scorpius and whispered into his ear quietly. "Are you enjoying this?"

"It feels insane" Scorpius hissed back as he let out a moan as he pushed. "The pressure.."

The healer was either ignoring their conversation or had seen it all before. The curtain opened and a Healer walked in.

"Hello Scorpius, I'm Healer Caulmond I'll be helping you through the birth" he said introducing himself to Scorpius and then nodding to Albus. "Your the father?"

"Boyfriend" Albus corrected. "Umm the healers had said Scorpius baby was suffering from Macrosemia?" Albus said regurgitating the information he knew about the infant growing inside of Scorpius.

The Healer nodded. "Yes I had a quick look at his file. Scorpius I'm gonna give you a potion that should ease the pain.

"Not..in pain" Scorpius said rasping as he pushed. The doctor looked at Scorpius queerly but he took the nurses place he nodded understanding.

Albus assumed Scorpius must have had a really obvious erection.

As Albus supported Scorpius as his groans became interchanged with moans. Albus felt his cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

"Your doing really well Scorpius" the doctor reassured. "And it's totally normal" he added.

"Oh merlin...arrgh" Scorpius said puffing as he pushed more. Dudley pushed his in and looked at Scorpius. Pushing his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He winced slightly and Albus looked at him sympathetic.

He pulled his head out looking embarrassed and a little speechless.

"Scorpius maybe just tone it down a bit" Albus winced so embarrassed.

"It just feels good..the pressure..I can't help it" Scorpius said moaning as he pushed.

Albus leant over and kissed Scorpius who started to make out with him. As he felt Scorpius puff and grown between increasingly sloppy kisses.

The doctor and nurse shared a look, that read as 'at least he's not moaning any more'

Their respite didn't last long, as Albus started to run out of breath. Meaning Scorpius moans started to loudly permeate the room as the baby's head began to exit Scorpius.

Albus looked at the doctor. "How much does the baby have left to come out?"

"Once his shoulders are out. We'll be able to slide him out" Healer Caulmond said.

Scorpius pushed hard. The shoulders and sliding out. The doctor reached to support the child and slide the child out, but found he wouldn't budge.

"Once last push" the Healer encouraged.

Scorpius groaned hard. "Albus..I'm gonna..it's so tight"

Albus noticed a wet patch appear on the gown as it stuck to his sweaty lower belly. He smiled as Scorpius pushed hard. The infants chubby tummy pushing out, He was a heavy infant.

"Congratulations Scorpius it's a boy" the doctor smiled as he asked Albus to slip the gown off Scorpius. So the newborn could have skin to skin contact. The baby was placed gently on Scorpius chest. His plump face resting on Scorpius soft chest, the heavy body resting on Scorpius upper belly

"You did so well love" Albus said happily. The infant began to cry, Scorpius instinctively started gently trying to reassure the infant with his hand.

Scorpius winced when he heard the pained groans of Draco who was still in Labor

"Scorpius your gonna pass the placenta soon. So don't feel worried" the Healer reassured.

Once the Placenta was passed, the doctors clamped the umbilical cord. Albus got to cut the cord, wincing squeamish as he did. The healers helped Scorpius onto a trolley. While they took the infant child was bundled up in a blanket and offered to Albus to Carry. Who was surprised at the weight of the infant.

As Scorpius was about to be wheeled out, The sounds of a second infant pierced the air.

"Is the baby okay?" Scorpius asked the nurse.

Healer Caulmond peered in and smiled gently to Scorpius. "Your brother was delivered safely."

Scorpius smiled relieved. As he got wheeled out, his siblings relieved when they saw Albus carrying the baby. Charlie was standing there looking hurt.

"I missed it.." he said heartbroken.

"Here..why don't you carry him?" Albus said handing Charlie his baby son. Charlie looked down at the heavy infant, straining in surprise

"He's perfect..heavy..but perfect" Charlie said trying to cry from happiness.

Albus smiled and kissed Scorpius forehead. Glad the baby and Scorpius were okay. "I love you" he whispered quietly. The nurse encouraging the new dads to one of the rooms.

 


End file.
